Angel Amour
by Fillyrox
Summary: A teenage girl finds herself as the guardian angel for the blade breakers. Each is allowed one wish. Mainly OC pairings. R&R please.
1. Angel

**Chapter 1 – Angel**

_A messenger of god; an image of a human figure with wings and a halo; a very beautiful or kind person._

**_Monday 27th of December 2010_**

Looking out the window I watch the sunrise though the tress. The road was flying by as my boy friend sped his way down the eastern Australian road. The engine of the V8 was my background sound as I contemplated the day to come. Today is my 17th birthday. I can't believe it. I have finished all my schooling and am going to start studying at university next year. I'm going to become a successful accountant. I look up at the road ahead, as my boyfriend drifts around another corner. As we head down the straight he turns to me, I smile, as he turns back to the wheel. I had gotten use to his reckless driving. We turn another corner; both of us quiet as the loud music blasts though the speakers. At the apex of the turn, I hear the screeching of brakes as Leigh slams his foot to the floor.

I let out a voiceless scream as Leigh drives the car over the edge of the coastal cliff. I feel his hand grip my already white hand. "I love you, babe" he whispers to me, just as the car hits the rocks below. I watch as the steering wheel comes forward crushing his body, my head slams into the dash bored, just as the air bags make their appearance. My head is thrown around as the car rolls time and time again as I'm sure I plummet to my death. Finally everything goes black, I can no longer hear Leigh's screams, and I can't hear my own raged breath. The car has stopped moving and everything seems to happen either very slowly or amazingly fast. There was no concept of time as I waited in the lingo.

Finally I am no longer in the black abyss. I can hear my father's voice and my little sister crying. Why was she crying? Why wasn't someone comforting her? Finally I can see my family. My father bowed over his chair, my little brother was hugging my little sister, comforting her as much as he could. "What has happened?" I ask them. No one looked at me, no one answered my question. "Dad?" he continued to look pained. Finally I took in my other surroundings, around me was the hospital. My family was sitting outside a room. Who was in there? As I turn to walk into the room, a doctor comes out and walks straight though me. What in the world? I turn around to stare at the doctor as my father stands up.

"Will she be ok?" my father asked, concern written all over his face. Who was he talking about?

"It's not looking to good Mr Blight. She has suffered …" the doctor continued on about terms that I didn't understand. Although I did understand one part, who ever it was, was in a coma, after suffering multiple blows to the skull, she is on life support, but at the end of January, it was advised to take her off the life support. Some one in my Family was going to die by the end of January!

"I understand. At the end of January, we will take her off the life support. Is it ok if we go in and see her now?" the doctor nodded and my father ushered up my younger siblings and entered the room. As I was about to enter I heard the doctor murmur.

"Shame all because of reckless driving and on her 17th birthday too."

With those words I knew who was lying in the room, I knew who was about to lose her life... ME!

I rush into the room, my head was bandaged and my body lay in an eerie stillness. I look at my lifeless body, my sister was holding onto my hand tightly, as she laid her head on the bed and cried. There were numerous machines around my bed all making annoying beeping sounds. My brother had his back to my lifeless body. I could see that he like my father was trying to be strong, but my little brother was crying on the inside. I sat with my family as they talked to me, telling me just how much they loved me, finally my little brother broke down and ran out of the room, my father and little sister followed him out.

I was left looking at the body in front of me. I tried to put my hand on myself, but just slipped thought my skin, muscle and blood, all the way though to the bed below. "I wouldn't do that again if I was you." I jumped at the deep male voice and turned around to look at the speaker. Standing was a man basking in a golden light.

"W…who are you? What are you?" my voice quivered, what was happening?

"I am the resident angel of this hospital, so that when beings, like yourself get stuck in between the two worlds I help you on your path to god." What he said seemed to make sense to him, but to me it was only half sense. I look back at my body. Maybe if I go with him I will be able to return to my body, hopefully.

The being of light held out his hand to me, as soon as I touched it I lost myself in the golden light. I look around… I am in a room…I think. I could see no corners, no floor, no doors, not even a roof. Everything was just white with a golden glow. "Hello?" I ventured, my voice seemed to echo for an endless time finally I got the reply that I had been waiting for.

"Do not fear me; I am here to help you. Your death has been pre-ordained and now is not your true time. You body has been put in a state of death so that you may fulfil your life's purpose. You have until January 23rd to complete this part of your purpose. On the 23rd you will return to your body and your life will continue. You are to spend the next 4 weeks as one of my guardian angels. You must protect these individuals and help to grant their wishes. You will appear to them as an angel and too all else as a normal 17 year old, I wish you luck."

I scream in pain as I feel a burning sensation on my back. I can feel the white feather wings spread from my back. I knew my raven hair was soaked and was hanging in rat tails around my face. My brown eyes go out of focus as the wings finally reach their full size. I can hear my ragged breath as I lay face first in the ground. Where was I now? I slowly lift myself up into a seating position as I look around at all the white feathers surrounding me. I slowly pick up one of the feathers and play with it. I look around at the surrounding world. A cherry blossom tree was near me. Was I in Japan? I look up at a house before me… Yeah Japan. I was in some ones backyard. A small fountain was to my left and a bowl sort of thing was to my right.

I stood up slowly, I felt badly unbalanced with the wings that adorned my back. I almost feel like I'm being pulled backwards. Just as I lose my balance I go to move my arms and tense up my back muscles. I feel the powerful white wings start to work. I throw myself more off balance and my face looks like it's about to ram back into the ground, but again my wings work to my advantage. This time it wasn't as sudden as the first and I stand balanced. I take a slow deep breath. This time I move my wings in an attempt to get air. I feel the gusts of the winds as the leaves around me start to blow and the grass bend. I lift myself a foot off the ground, and slow the beating of the wings. Now that I was up here I seemed to become weight less and my wings didn't have to move anymore. I spread them out to either side of me. They were at least 4 metres in diameter. I feel a light breeze pick up and play with my raven locks, I look down at the white dress I was wearing. I really did look like an angel. I raise one of my hands to feel for a halo. No luck there, I wasn't the traditional angel anyway.

I slowly land and walk my way over to the dish that was in the ground. Looking down at it I know exactly what it is. A Bey-Blade Dish. I lower myself down and let my feet hang in the bowl. I settle the wings comfortably on my back and lean back. What was the man talking about? I was to be a guardian angel for a group of people, and I was to help them with one wish, and I had a month to do this. I had been given a bit of a run down by another angel. The people that I was to guard and help would be able to see me as me as an angel. In this form no one but them could see me, but I had another form a human like form where I would look normal to everyone but them. I sigh this is going to be hard.

I hear noise behind me and I turn to see an elderly man walking out of the house…sort of thing… in his hand he held bird seed which he put in the bird feeder. I watched as numerous birds fly down and eat the offered seed. I could hear their thankyous and their gratitude towards the man. Stumbling out of the house another arrived. This boy was about my age, or lightly younger, he had blue hair and looked a lot like the older man. He wore jeans a yellow shirt and a red jacket. He also wore a hat backwards. I couldn't help but giggle at the boy. It had to be in between my age and my younger brother, but he acted like a 12 year old.

He opened his mouth to talk to his grandfather but he had heard me giggle and froze in mid run. "I can see an angel, are you here to take me to the other side. Oh My God I'm Going To Die!" with this the young individual fainted. I rose from where I had been seated, and walked over to the boy, just as his grandfather approached. I look down at the boy. Shit! This is Tyson Granger… the Bey-Blade World Champion. I was going to be his guardian angel… might as well fail me now. I watched his grand father closely as he looked at Tyson then directly to where I was sitting.

"Come now, angel show yourself, I wont hurt you. I just want to know what you want with my grandson." I could hear the concern in the old mans voice, and I figure it should be alright. So I transform myself into my human form. Standing in front of him, I bowed as a sign of respect. I looked down at what I wore, black pants and a white shirt. Inked on the back of the white shirt I knew would be a black outline of wings, although I could feel my wings and could still move them, no one other than those I was sworn to protect could see them.

"Grandfather, I am not here to harm your grandson, in fact I am here for the opposite I am a guardian angel. I am here to protect him and a few others for the next month. Then I shall return to my normal life." I hoped that explained a bit for Gramps. I had no idea how else to explain it. Gramps just nodded to me.

"That's alright why don't we wake this one up and met the rest of the gang." I smiled maybe this was going to be easier than I thought. Tyson slowly woke up looked at me.

"You mean I wasn't seeing things you're really an angel" I couldn't help but smile at him. He seemed to take joy in the fact that he could see an angel. I explained to my situation to him as well. Then he practically dragged me into the Dojo. It was amazing that I knew most… no all of the people in the room. I was a big fan of Bey-bladeing sure I had never attempted it but I loved to watch the world tournaments. In the room before me were Hiro, Daichi, Rei, Max, Kenny, Hilary and Kai. The whole gang was here. Tyson attempted to introduce me… "Hey everyone, meet my guardian angel. I bet you can't see her wings" his attempt to tease the other bladers wasn't going to work, I knew as each one looked at me that they saw the angel. These were the individuals that I was going to protect. Finally Daichi broke the silence.

"I can see her wings too Tyson, sucked in!" I smiled at Daichi as he attempted to walk around me and have a look at the set of feather wings that adorned my back.

"So what's your name?" I jumped and looked up at the cool, calm, collected, blue haired teenager leaning against the wall. I felt a hatred for him well up inside me. I never liked him. I spit my response back at him realising only half way though that I couldn't remember my name.

"My name is… shit! My name I can't remember. I can't remember anything before the car crash, and even then I only remember crashing and smashing my head. I remember the hospital where I looked at my own damaged body and learnt that I would be left on life support for only a month. I also remember everything that I experienced of the after life, then waking up here. I have no memory of my name. Yet I know each of you. I remember watching you guys on the TV. I remember watching Tyson beat you, and I remember taking satisfaction in your loss. So for now, my name is Angel" I stare back at Kai, trying to match the cold glare that he sent me.

"Whatever."

"Oh I almost forgot." I announced to the group. "All that can see me are allowed to have one wish granted. I am told that I must give out this" I said holding out a piece of paper. "So that I am not liable for any damagers" I handed out 8 slips of the paper. I also decided now would be the best time for me to read the paper as well.

**Your Guardian Angel Shall Grant Any Wish You Desire!**

Some restrictions may apply

_ Limit of one wish per customer. Customer may not wish for anything that violates natural laws (e.g., I wish I was young again), anything that increases customers net worth (e.g., I wish I had a million dollars), anything that affects another human being (e.g., I wish my boss would be hit by a comet), anything unusually silly (e.g., I wish I had x-ray vision), or anything just plain sneaky (e.g., I wish I had ten more wishes). Other than that, the sky's the limit. All wishes are non-exchangeable and non-refundable. Time of wish fulfilment varies per customer. A $75 penalty applies to all cancelled wishes. Additional restrictions may apply._

I couldn't help but chuckle over some of the conditions of course it wasn't like I was going to stick to them.


	2. Tyson

**Hey all welcome to the second chapter of Angel Amour. This is my first even fan-fiction but not the first ever fiction I have written. So please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Beyblade or anything associated with beyblading. I DO own my Own Characters and the Plot.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 – Tyson's wish**

**_Tuesday 28th of December 2010_**

As the sun rises I find myself sitting beside the bey dish again. To think that yesterday I pretty much died. To think that I was… am 17 with my whole life ahead of me. It was all lost in that second. "I love you, babe" I feel a chill down my spin that voice. Leigh. His last words to me and I didn't…no I couldn't respond to them even though I knew we were both seconds away from death. Supposedly I was meant to be on my death bed in a coma. I was meant to be here with the blade breakers. I spread my wings then let them settle again on my back. Sitting in the dawn light seemed to revive me. I wonder, what will be the first wish I must grant?

"If you're not going to bey-blade can you move?" I cringe at Kai's cold voice as I turn to stare at him. My dark brown eyes searching the depths of his violet eyes. Why was it Kai that had to find me in the morning?

"I can't believe that I use to find you attractive!" oops that didn't just come out of my mouth. I look up at Kai as I see the complete shock written all over his face. "But then I saw how, cold and calculating you are. Sure, you're still hot but your not as attractive" with that said I rose from my seat and entered the Dojo.

* * *

Afew hours had passed by without my noticing. I sat in a corner meditating learning all I could about the granting of wishes. There were no magic words or phrases. Hell it really had nothing to do with magic. It was simply using the mind and the blessing of god. Of course I could see many things wrong with this. I could think of many wishes that I wouldn't be able to fulfil. Although most of those wishes would fall under the restrictions and I wouldn't have to fulfil them.

Finally I rose and went to where everyone was gathered. It was only Tyson, Daichi, Kai, Hilary, and Hiro. Tyson and Kai were in the middle of a bey battle when I approached. The two blades were circling around the dish, and then they both turned and went straight for each other. Kai and Tyson both let out screams as the urged their bit-breasts to emerge. There was a second of blinding light before both blades flew out of the dish and into the owner's hand. Tyson looked at his blade not exactly angry and not exactly happy; he knew that he could have done better… "I'm Hungry!" he expressed in his most annoying whine. Slowly he looked up to where I was standing. "Oh Angel, hey!" the smile that lit his face told me to be warned…

"I don't have food Tyson… But I am only here for a month so I better get started on those wishes. Who wants to be first?" They all seemed to eye each other off first. Who was going to take a leap of faith and be the first to ask his wish… or her wish?

"Me!" Daichi and Tyson yelled together. I lift my hands to my head trying to stop the coming headache as the two yelled at each other at the top of their lungs.

"Shut up!" everyone turns to look at the source of the command. Kai stood looking infuriated.

"Ah… thanks Kai" I recover my composure quickly and remove my hands from my head. "Tyson your wish can be first, as you are the oldest." I turn to look at Daichi the young boy's face was held in a pout. Damn it! You aren't meant to make me feel guilty. "Daichi you can be next. Tyson you have until the end of today to seek me out and ask your wish."

I moved away from the group over to my cherry blossom tree. I sat down slowly, stretching out my cramped wings. I held them their full 4 meter and then held them erect, they were an extra metre on my height. As I sat a lone bird came and sat with me. The Dove cooed beside my ear and made itself at home in my left wing. It was sitting here as Tyson made his way over to me. "Have you figured out your wish, Tyson?"

"Well, yeah." He said slightly bashful.

"And what is your wish?"

"I wish that friends and I have an endless supply of food for 24 hours!" Tyson's face was alight with excitement. My stomach was churning in fear.

"Ok, let's see if it fits with the restrictions. Only one wish? Yes. Violates Natural Laws? No. Increases Net worth? No. Affects another? No, they don't have to go if they don't want to. Unusually Silly? No. Is it Sneaky? No. Your wish passes all restrictions. Are you sure this is what you want to wish for?" Tyson hesitated for a second.

"My wish is that my friends and I have an endless supply of food for 24 hours."

"Then your wish shall be granted within the week. Now be gone as I work my magic." Tyson quickly stood and escaped from my wrath. I let out a long sigh and the dove on my shoulder gave a light coo in my ear, before it took flight. The dove flew over me once, and then flew though Tyson, before it flew straight up into the clouds above. A dove, Gods' messenger. Someone up there was keeping a tab on my progress.

Now, how do you feed eight people for 24hours with one of them being a bottomless pit? I sat contemplating this for the rest of the afternoon. I watched everyone come and go. Rei arrived later in the day with his old team. I observed the going ons in my Angel form so that I wouldn't be seen. I didn't feel like partying. As the night wore on more teams arrived, the All Star's, the Blitzkrieg Boy's, and the Majestic's. Tyson was talking non stop about his new friend Angel, and kept telling them that I would be there at some stage that night. I felt his eyes watching me for most of the night, pleading me to join the party. I turned my back on the party I didn't want to go, and I didn't really want to meet all those people.

I felt movement beside me as Kai made himself at home. Why me? "What do you want?" I can hear the sneer in my voice.

"I didn't think angels were allowed to talk like that." Kai had me that was true.

"But I'm not a traditional angel now am I? One, I'm not dead. Two, where is my halo? And three, I don't want to be nice to you!" Sarcasm was evident in my voice, along with anger. I didn't have to sit her and listen to him if I didn't want to. I start to spread out my wings intent on going for a fly and taking off for a while.

"Wait." I stop as Kai's voice seems so light, and small. "Look I have learnt the hard way if you take off now, Daichi, Tyson, Max and Rei will never let it down. Make an appearance for a while and hey presto everyone's happy. Your never know you might enjoy yourself." As I thought it over I slowly turned to Kai, but he was not longer in his seat. I look up to the crowd and see him slipping in with the chaos.

"Arsehole!" I couldn't help but murmur under my breath. I unfolded my wings again and this time took off.

Flying wasn't as hard as you think one you get use to it, although an angel is different to a bird. In the air we become weightless, and it is the wind that moves us around. Tonight there was no wind which made it easy for me to stay in one place. I looked down on the activities of the ones that I was to protect. Maybe I should go to the party for a while. I float off down to the fount of the Dojo and transformed into my human state. Then I knocked on the fount door. Gramps answered. "Ah! Angel you're here for the party good, good. I'll take you out the back." I watch gramps carefully as he closes the door, then as he leads me out the back. "Hey gang! Angel has finally arrived!" man, what a hip grandfather, where do you buy one? I smiled at the group of people and the organised chaos that awaited me.

Tyson came and grabbed my hand then lead me though the chaos introducing me to everyone. I was feeling considerably tired after meeting about 25 people. I decided to sneak out to my little seat and take a rest from all the action. Everyone was just getting started on all the sugar. A dance floor had been made and most of the people were heading that way to dance. I sat and watched for a few minutes before deciding that there was no way I was dancing tonight. Why was I being such a sour-puss it wasn't like me normally I would have been the first on the dance floor showing the world my stuff. I was contemplating this change when I was caught in someone's shadow. Slowly I look up, and standing before me was a red haired teen. I put a fake smile on, but on the inside I groaned. This one was just as bad as Kai. "Angel, may I have this dance?" Tala asked me as a slow song started to play.

I was stunned for a second. Tala really had been misrepresented on the TV. "Of course!" I gave Tala a genuine smile and allowed him to lead me by my hand to the dance floor. He embraced me closely as we danced

"I like it when I see your real smile. Not those fake ones." I feel myself blush at that statement, god! "You know a lot of us haven't had our best side shown to the media."

"I'm seeing that now. But what about all that stuff the happened with all the fan girls and you, you scared them bad." Somewhere beneath the outer tala I knew there was a monster.

"I don't like fan girls. What they forgot to mention about that was they had gotten in to my house, and were on my bed. They also stole some of my clothes." I could hear the anger building up behind Tala's words. Maybe that monster wasn't as bad as I had imagined.

"That's understandable; I would have done the same as you." We continued to dance until the song changed. Hip Hop started to blast though the speakers. I turned around in Tala's arms and threw my hands up around his neck. I started to shake my but to the beat of the music. I felt his hands clasp around my hips as he too started to move to the beat. We continued in this movement for a while before I turned around to face him, where I continued to dance. As I rose up along his body I leaned forward and stole a kiss. Tala was in complete shock, as he stood there stock still. A smirk plastered on my face. I guess I was back to my old self. I continued to dance with Tala, but I noticed he kept looking over my shoulder. I stopped dancing and whispered in his ear. "Did I do something wrong?" I let my breath run along his neck, ear and jaw line as I moved away so that I could look into his eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong, but I think I might have." I stood shocked for a second as Tala kissed my cheek then whispered in my ear. "It's not that I don't like you, but you seem to already be taken." With this he turned away from me and walked off. I watched his receding back in confusion. As I stood on the dance floor alone, I felt one set of eyes stare at my back. This was someone that could see my wings, and not only that he was the one that had scared Tala off, but, why?

Why did you do it Kai?

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I would love at lease one review before I continue to write. Thankyou – Fillyrox.**


	3. Snowing Cherry Blossoms

**Hello All and welcome to chapter 3… ok I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, you guys rock, thank you for all the support. If it wasn't for you guys I don't think this chapter would be up today. Although I would also like to thank two of my besties the most. Moonlit Phoenix, who pointed out something that I needed to work on. And my friend cooper (she's not on fan fiction) she picked up 2 mistakes I said kai's eyes were violet, I got this impression from a picture off the official bey blade site. Although I think I will call them crimson from now on. And I realised that I don't actually know when the Cherry blossoms bloom and I got a feeling that December is winter in Japan, so I better do some research.**

**Thank you everyone read and review – fillyrox**

**O and sadly bey and all affiliations are not owned by me. The plot line and characters that do not appear in Bey Blade belong to my mind AKA ME! Thank you**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3 – Snowing Cherry Blossoms**

**_Wednesday 29th of December 2010_**

Sunrise again found me beside the Bey dish. My eyes were closed this time as I felt the heat of the sun slowly creep over my body, so much to think about and so little time to think about it. I was expected to grant 8 wishes, deal with the loss of memory, and deal with the blade breakers. Granting 8 wishes would be hard enough by itself, but to make it even harder I only get four weeks to complete them. In my head that's 2 wishes a week!

Then I have to deal with the loss of my memory. I do things that I didn't know I could do. I can't remember my name, or family. I remember a car crash but even that now is distant in my mind. I already have opinions of all these people around me, and for most, last night was the first time I had met them in person. I'm in Japan for crying out loud and have 2 massive white wings on my back! Then I get to deal with the blade breakers and all of their friends. I think of them in one way and then find out they are pretty much the opposite.

I wrap my arms around my legs, hugging them tightly. I sat with my head resting lightly on my knees as I look at the falling Cherry Blossoms. A lone tear falls down from my brown orb and splats lightly onto my knee. "What does it mean when an angel cries?" I close my eyes quickly and bite my bottom lip to stop myself from crying out. After I composed myself I turned to look at Rei, as he sits next to me. You could always count on rei to be there for you.

"I just don't see how I will grant 8 wishes in four weeks. I'm also wondering about my life, about the parts that I can't remember." I smiled at Rei. It was a weak smile I knew but I was all I could muster for now.

"So it has nothing to do with what Tala did to you last night?" the shock must have shown on my face at his question because his face and smile suddenly became tight.

"It has something to do with what happened with Tala, but not in the way everyone thinks. Tala was badly represented in the media; he was made to appear as an arse! But he isn't. Last night I was just having a bit of fun with him. I felt like myself, I didn't feel like an Angel, just myself. Midway though dancing I kissed him, and as you saw we stopped dancing and he walked away from me." I took a long calming breath, maybe this was the heart of my problem.

"He walked away from me because of another, Kai!" I said his name with such spite and suck venom that even I had to stop and think. I really hated Kai! "There was nothing Tala could do. I think about it and if I was in his position I too would have walked away. The whole night Kai had been sending him daggers, and I guess my kiss with tala must have been the last straw." I sat for a second just thinking just repeating the night over and over in my head. Finally I felt Rei's arm drape over my shoulders as he brought me in for a hug.

"It's alright Angel, you'll get all of the wishes granted and then you will return to your normal life. Angel, remember always that you will be in our hearts forever." I sat with Rei for another hour or so as the sun continued its climb before I finally broke away and told him I had wishes to grant.

* * *

I walked though a mall unnoticed. Why had I resorted to the mall when I found myself depressed? Was this something that I had done before? I must admit this wasn't as fun without friends, wait I had friends? I was left with the fuzzy feeling as I tried to reach for memories that were beyond my grasp. I stopped walking as I hoped that, that would help me reach for the memory. Just as I was giving myself a headache someone ran into me. I turned around to apologise just as Kenny stood up. "I'm so sorry!" we both chirped. I couldn't help but laugh. "So, what are you doing here, Chief?"

"I'm looking at some new parts for a bey blade that I am creating." I could literally see the nerd in Kenny jump at the discussion. "What about you, Angel?" I knew I had zoned out for some of the conversation, and felt a strong guilt build up.

"I'm trying to find a 24 hour all you can eat. You wouldn't be able to help me would you?" Yes I had found the solution to Tyson's wish in our fast food society.

"Of course, I know of one that's not too far away, it's also Tyson's favourite." I looked at Kenny shocked for a second.

"You realise it's against the rules to read an Angels mind!" Kenny and I both laughed and walked our way to the all you can eat. Now how to get it for free and for 24 hours for just Tyson and his friends!

Kenny left me at the restaurant as he went about finding everything he needed for the blade. I stood outside and looked at the restaurant, I wasn't going to admit it out loud but I was scared. Scared that I wasn't going to able to fulfil Tyson's wish. I felt a light breeze over my left shoulder as I turn to look I feel the wings of a dove lightly brush against my face. This time I understood that this dove could be seen by no one other than myself. Oh! Don't tell me little bird you're here to help me. It seemed to coo a response to my thoughts. "Alright then, let's do this!"

I stepped forwards clasping the door handle in my hand. I opened the door and walked in. There were about a hundred people all milling around. "What's going on in here?" I whispered to my little dove, but the young woman next to me answered.

"Didn't you know? There is a competition on; the winner gets an endless supply of food for 24 hours." With this she turned back to the fount with the excitement of a 5 year old. Coincidence, I think not. I peek at the dove, but it seemed to ruffle its feathers in a not interested way. Yeah right you or your master had something to do with this!

I slowly made my way to the front of the crowd where I could read a sign. The sign showed numerous dangerous obstacles all to get a gold key and open a locked chest and claim the voucher. I got myself in line and watched as person after person attempted the obstacles. It was quite funny to watch, but when I thought about I too would be attempting these obstacles and making a fool at out of myself. The first part of the obstacle course was to cross a tight rope over a small pool full of jelly. Then everyone that got to the other side would continue on to the next level. There would only be 150 people going on to compete at the 2nd level so far about a 100 had fallen in and about another 150 stood on the other side. There was a good chance that the people in fount of me would get the last few spots.

Finally it came to my turn. This was going to be easy. I could see all the body marks in the jelly as I climbed a ladder. I was only a foot or two off the ground, but I could already feel the weightlessness of my angel form. I spread my winds out slowly as I stretched my arms, I didn't want to make it too obvious. I closed my eyes and walked. I could hear the Dove beside my ear cooing. Wether it was encouragement or dis-encouragement I couldn't tell, but I was ecstatic when I reached the other side. As I walked down the ladder I heard a male voice over the PA system. "That was our last contestant for the 2nd Level. Everyone else thank-you for your participation, please stay and watch the other contestants, it's sure to be fun!" I stood with the other 150 dreading the coming obstacles.

The 2nd level was a 10 metre run over hot coals. I could hear my feet screaming out there agony already. The catch to this one was that it was to be run backwards. I could hear my head screaming that it was dangerous but I knew this was something that I had to do. I was last, and I hoped that being last would mean the coals would be colder but, right before my go new coals were put down. Of the 150 that had made this level only 19 waited on the other side, I would be the 20th. I took a deep breath just as you do before you jump into a freezing cold pool. It was then the dove flew down onto the coals, it spread its wings and allowed feathers to fall, it then walked over the feathers. There was my key to getting across thank the lord!

I turned around. Took yet another deep breath, spread my wings and shook them. Feathers started to fall out all over the place as I walked over the coals. While the feathers helped, they only helped when you stood on them, and quite often I missed them and screamed curses as I walked to the end. Over at last, what would await me now? A food Eating Contest?

Well I guess this is a restaurant. Before us was laid a massive plate of Spaghetti. The first three people that finished it would move on to the next level. I looked at the Spaghetti. I hadn't eaten the whole time that I had been here, the whole three days. Yet even looking at the food made me sick. I'm guessing an angel doesn't eat. I picked up the fork I was ready to brave the consequences after I got this wish fulfilled.

"Ready, Set, GO!" I shoved the fork into the Spaghetti twirled it and shoved it into my mouth. I dove flew down from my shoulder and nibbled at some of the Spaghetti. The string that it touched disappeared, the whole length of it gone. The Dove and I worked our way though the food as quickly as possible. I wasn't going to loss. Not after I had to eat this! I was second finished and could feel my stomach busting at its seams with food. The Dove flew down and landed on my bulging stomach, which was when I felt the bulge stop. I looked at my stomach in a quizzical way. "Think your going to puke my dear?" I looked up at the woman that had helped me before; she had beaten me in eating the Spaghetti.

"No I was just wondering how I fitted that big plate of food in there." I said rubbing my stomach. There was no way I was going to show weakness to this lady she was my real competition. Our next obstacle was a blow up pool (you know those little kiddies ones!) of jelly. No, we didn't have to eat it, thank the lord, but swim in it and find the two keys. Two keys for three people… I don't think that works out. Before I knew it I was up to me knees in green jelly, the keys were supposably also green. I started to wade though, digging here and there but I was using my eyes more than my hands. Up ahead my dove, pecked at a certain spot in the jelly. I slowly made my way over towards it, and started digging. I didn't want to bring attention to myself so I took it slowly. Then I felt the cold of metal across my fingers, I gasped and the other two contestants looked up at me. Held within my hand was a green key, I withdrew it slowly, "I've got one!" and true enough I did.

Our last round was to be a combination of all that we had done before this. The first person to get to the three chests, at the end, had to then choose the chest with the inclosed voucher or risk the next contestant getting it. The lady that had helped me before had made it all the way to the final round I was surprised I smiled at her then got myself in game mode. I DIDN'T LIKE TO LOSE. But how did I know that?

I spread my wings and pretty much ran over the tightrope, I didn't care what people thought anymore I had to win! I came to the 10 metres of hot coals, spun around and didn't even bother about the feathers and ran backwards. Waiting to be eaten this time was a caramel slice…mmm desert! I then jumped into the pool of jelly, I could see the path that I had walked though it last time, I had helped myself the round before and I didn't even know it. I got out of the jelly then went to the 3 chests. They were all sitting in a row, a Red, a Yellow and a Blue. I stood and looked at them all waiting for the direction of the higher god. The lady ran past me and went straight for the Red Chest. Shit! I can't wait any longer. Yellow is god like. I bolted for the chest just as the lady opened the red chest, I opened mine and there the golden ticket waited. "YES!" I screamed then everything went black and I felt my head hit the ground…

* * *

The world slowly came into focus around me. Where was I? THE TICKET! I sat upright and looked around I was still at the restaurant, but there was no one present. "Hello?" I ventured. A lady peeked her head around a corner.

"Oh you're awake, good! Congratulations on winning our contest!" she smiled an amazing toothy grin. "The restaurant is yours and friends for the next 24 hours. Only people that are invited may enter."

"Oh good get ready to feed a few bottomless pits!" I laughed the poor chefs. I quickly ducked out after I found out that the 24 hours would start when we started to consume food. I ran to the dojo and told Tyson to put a blind fold on and follow me.

* * *

**_Thursday 30th December 2010_**

For the first morning since arriving in Japan I found myself not watching the sunrise beside the bey dish in the dojo back yard. Today I sat on the back stairs of an all you can eat restaurant. Tyson had…no still was living up to his name of a bottomless pit. Daichi was pretty close behind. The 24 hours wouldn't finish until just before midnight. I had a whole day to myself for once. I looked closely at the garden that surrounded me. There was a water feature that rhythmically went bang. There was rocks and bamboo. But what I liked the most was the cherry blossoms. The garden had a total of 7. Each was losing its petals, I couldn't help it, I jumped off my seat and ran to where it was snowing down in the small pink petals and I spun circle after circle as my world spun around me and the petals seemed to dance as the fell from the sky.

**

* * *

****Thankyou for reading please review and tell me what needs to be fixed**

**Thankyou - Fillyrox**


	4. The Trouble With Boys

**Well it's taken a while for this chapter to make its appearance, although thankfully it has and it is by far the longest. If you are following the story you will be happy to know that I have already started on chapter 5. But it shan't be up for a while. There is a lot that I need to figure out for that one… anyway I hope everybody likes this one… I did try hard to make it interesting.**

_**-Fillyrox**_

**X-x-X**

**Chapter 4 – The Trouble with Boys**

**_Friday 31st December2010_**

Only hours ago we arrived home from the all you can eat restaurant and you won't believe what Tyson wanted…Food. We talked him into sleeping. It's funny I have figured out something about angels. We don't need to eat and we also don't need sleep it's as simple as that. It's like those energizer bunnies. We need to meditate, and the sunrise helps when we are feeling low or down. So it is that I find myself yet again beside the bey dish waiting for the sunrise. I sit with my feet in the dish feeling proud of myself. I have granted my first wish and he is so satisfied that he will be sleeping for the next 5 days… I wish… no I doubt he'll last an hour before he is up wanting more food.

The world around me was still dark as it was even too early for the sun to be up. I knew that the first few hours of the morning were normally mine and by about 7 everyone would be up, moving and training. I looked down at the dish, amazing I was living with the champions of this sport and I still hadn't been taught, not even the basics. I heard the crunch of a leaf and spun around looking up at a silhouette, Kai.

I had been avoiding Kai for the last few days and I didn't want to make today that I saw him. "So what is it that you want today, Kai?" My tone dripping in sarcasm, I turn back to the dish. When there was still no reply I turned to look Kai in the eyes. "What is it you want?" my patience was wearing thin. His crimson eyes seemed to shine with a distant look as he stared down at me. "Life to Kai, knock, knock anyone home?" Kai still didn't seem to notice me sitting there. He slowly sat down beside me carefully and deliberately. Still he said nothing. I watched him for a while longer, just as I thought of turning away from him. He ran a hand through his hair. I looked carefully at the two toned mob, it was bed hair! I look at Kai again as he treaded another hand through his hair.

"Good morning Angel" Kai murmured as he seated himself beside me. This wasn't the Kai that I knew.

"Are you sleepwalking, Kai?" I got no reply from Kai as he intently started at the bey dish. From the look of him I knew there was no way I was going to get a reply out of him.

"Would you kiss me, angel?" What!

"Kai, get a life! No way!" Kai sat and continued to look at the dish, why was he sleepwalking and what kind of dream could he be having? He still started at the dish, like he could see something that I couldn't. I saw a lone tear slide its way down his face and drip into the bey dish. "Kai" I whispered softly, he bangs covered his eyes successfully as he slowly drew out his blade. He distantly looked at the phoenix that adorned the blue blade. Slowly he took out his launcher and aimed his blade at the dish. The fiery phoenix was launched.

I watched the blade move around the dish quickly. I look up as I feel movement beside me as Kai stood up and left. I watched as stray ray from the now rising sun hit the fast moving blade. The blade caught in a ray continued to spin in the centre of the dish. The sun was making the blue blade look like it was dancing on flames. The phoenix, Dranzer, slowly made its appearance. For once the bird of fire wasn't appearing out of anger or need, but was emerging as the majestic bird it was. Dranzer looked around at me, I felt his hawk like eye bore into my soul and look at the wings that adorned my back.

The red light faded and Dranzer was gone. The blade lay still and a wisp of grey smoke wafted up from the unmoving blade. I slowly read down into the dish my outstretched hand grasping the red hot blade. What was that about? I trace over the etching of the phoenix. I pick up the launcher and piece them back together. I aim at the dish my finger threaded through the rip cord, my arm trembling. The grey/blue dish looked daunting as I took aim.

I lowered the blade and launcher, this wasn't right. This wasn't my blade or my sport; I didn't want to damage anything. Yet still I could hear Dranzer's calling me. The fiery bird called me not as Angel, but another name that even as he spoke I had forgotten. A name I was not meant to remember, but a name that Dranzer was trying to remind me of.

I sat for a time in the quiet listening to the awakening world around me, although my mind solely on the name that Dranzer had called me. The sun was now dominating in the sky, its glow spreading warmth. I stood at last and made my way inside. I was in a melancholy mood as I entered. Tyson and Daichi were yelling at each other. Rei, Max and Kenny were involved in a very in depth conversation on the workings of their blades and enhancements. Hiro and Gramps were trying their best to settle the dispute between Tyson and Daichi. Kai was standing head down, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his body in the usual anti-social behaviour that I was now starting to accept as part of him. But really are his feet that interesting? As I walked past Kai, I lightly put Dranzer and the launcher on the table beside him.

Kai slowly looked down at the object only to look startled back up at me, shock written clearly in those crimson eyes. "I found it out there this morning." I said turning back to the chaos that was now forming around the dining table. Dranzer's call was starting to fade now that the blue blade and fire bit beast had left my contact, but every time I turned to Kai I could hear the call strengthen.

Tyson and Daichi were getting louder and louder as they continued to fight over who should have the last pancake, some how, right before my eyes the fight had changed into the age old battle of whose' Dragoon was the strongest. I couldn't help but put my palm up to my head. "Hello?" I ventured towards them not lightly, everyone but the two that the comment was aimed at looked at me. Tyson's voice seemed to increase in pitch as did Daichi's as the two started to get physical in their fighting. "Tyson! Daichi!" I finally screamed at the two boys, still no effect! Finally I was pissed, why wouldn't they shut up? I spread my wings, drawing them together at my back, and then I quickly moved them forward, a massive gust of wind slamming the boys in the face. The bacon and eggs, and accused pancake were now on Tyson's face; Daichi was on the floor a few feet away.

I couldn't help but giggle at the boy's and the complete look of shock that was on their faces. Deserves you guys' right, thanks for the enjoyment though! Daichi immediately stood up after recovering from his shock and started to yell at me. Tyson sat in a shocked state for a little longer before he too joined in. a bored look appeared over my face, would they ever learn. Slowly very, very slowly I drew my wings back again, slow enough that neither boy realised until the gust of wind hit them. Both flew across the room, through the Japanese style door and flat against a wall. Both sank down to the ground.

"Learnt your lesson yet?" I asked the boys as I approached their landing spot. Both looked up at me groggily, and then nodded in unison. "I actually disrupted your fighting to ask Daichi about his wish, but after the incident, I think I might ask max or rei." Daichi's jaw dropped as he looked at me. Jackpot! Little kids were so easy to read!

"Ill be good, Miss Angel!" Daichi piped up, as he crawled along on his knees before me to beg my forgiveness. Sweet puppy dog eyes, looking up into my dark brown eyes. Damn you, kid! You have me wrapped around your little finger haven't you!

"Alright then Daichi, I await your wish." With this I was finally allowed to escape the chaos, even just to the back yard. I knew that I would be most comfortable out here with my toes dug into the soil. I wasn't sitting outside long before Daichi, braved my anger to make his wish. I wasn't that scary was I? He approached me with his hand held together at the front and a solum look upon his features as he looked up at me seriously. "I wish to beat Tyson; no I wish to cream his arse in a bey-battle." I stared at Daichi for a while thinking over what this wish would require of me. It shouldn't be too hard I'd figure out something that would make it work.

"Ok Daichi, done you wish will be granted shortly." He watched me a moment longer before Rei called him to practice; he looked back at me concerned then took off. I sat a while longer meditating before I finally stood up and left to go shopping for a while.

**X-x-X**

I found a small café, and seated myself in a dark booth. I ordered a mug of hot chocolate. After taking a long draft of the drink I sat back and sighed. So much had happened in the last 5 days. I have died, become an Angel, and was now in Japan, fulfilling the wishes of a bey blade team. "Imagine seeing you here." I sat bolt upright, my eyes wide from surprise as I stared at the red haired teen.

"Tala! What are you doing here?" I asked as he sat down beside me and ordered a coffee.

"I could ask you the same thing. I live just down the road, this is my favourite café in town, and you are sitting in my favourite spot." He said smiling as he too a sip of his coffee. "What about you, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to escape the chaos that is Tyson and Daichi. So much has happened recently I just needed a place where no one would disturb me, but this is the second time I've tried today without success. I don't think I am meant to sit quietly to think."

"What were you thinking about?" I was about say being an angel but realised in time that Tala couldn't see my wings and didn't know that truth.

"I was thinking about why you left me on that dance floor." I looked at him calmly over the top of my Hot Chocolate. Tala looked startled for a second and silent for another second as he considered his response to such a question.

"I…I…I told you that night. You are already taken."

"Tala I'm not anyone's property! I am my own free being; Kai doesn't own me as much as he wants to. I'm a big girl I can fight my own battles and choose my own friends." Tala watched me for a while stunned. Finally he spoke.

"If that's the case, will you be at the party tonight-" He paused as he saw the look of confusion on my face. "It's new years eve. There is a big party at the Dojo again; I heard you were staying there." I looked at him for a little while longer.

"Yes, I'll be there under one condition. That you dance with me no matter how many death glares you get from Kai"

"Deal!" Tala and I shook hands, and then spent the rest of the afternoon talking. The party was to start at 8; we left each others' company at 6.

My trip home was used mainly to think about the wish that I had to fulfil, I had to find a way to make Tyson less likely to win, some what uncoordinated. I walked past an alcohol shop and looked in at the price of Sake. Perfect! Get him drunk! I walked in and bought 5 bottles of Sake, well we were going to need some for the party. 2 were going to be for the party and 3 for me. Upon purchasing the polite young woman on the other side of the counter, told me of the special that was taking place. Buy five and get the sixth one free. So of course there were now three for the party. I guess this party wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

I arrived home to everyone in good spirits and lively. Hilary had the party well arranged. When I put the 3 Sake bottles on the table she started at me with a look of horror on her face. "How did you get those? You don't have Id!" ah! Always the law abiding Hilary. I flipped out the ID card that I had found, oh of course the ID was mine, but it had just appeared out of no where. Hilary studied the card for a moment. "Well it's real, but I didn't know you were 17."

"Funny, neither did I" I took back the card and had a closer look at it. Angel Granger. Granger hey wasn't that Tyson's last name. I'm not related to him, god I hope not!

"Well you realise you have just supplied liquor to a minor." Yes start back to law Hilary.

"Well I'm sure you will cope with that, it's not like its going to kill you." With this I walked off. I headed down a small hallway to a room that had been made into mine. I slid the screen door open and collapsed on my bed. Peace and quiet at last, I lied there for a while, soaking in the atmosphere. Finally I sat up and moved to the bathroom, time to get ready.

Returning to my room, spread out on my bed was a revealing black dress. I didn't want to disappoint, so I quickly slid the dress on. The dress looked stunning now that I had it on. Very low cut at the front and back, it was also considerably short. On my back I noticed was a tattoo of two wings. Even those that couldn't see the real wings could see the tattoos. I let my hair out and took a deep breath before I exited my room towards the backyard and the already growing chaos. Hilary was the first to notice me, and was the first to almost drop dead. Everyone else slowly started to take notice. The look on Kai's face was the most memorable. He was as white as a sheet, poor Kai tonight was going to be torture for the poor fellow.

I spotted Tala, and quickly made my way towards him. A glass of Sake in each hand, I handed one to him. Tala muttered a thank you, before he finally looked at who had just given him the drink; he lost his words in his mouth. His jaw dropped, "Angel?" I just nodded and gave him a genuine smile. "Wow I almost didn't recognise you."

"Oh shut up already Tala! Come on, lets go and dance." I sculled the last of the Sake in my glass; Tala followed my example, before I lead him away to the dance floor. Both of us could feel the ice cold glare of Kai. I whispered into Tala's ear, "I think he was hoping that I would hate you after what you did. I don't think he's going to win that easily." Tala just laughed at me and continued to dance. Every now and then I would steal a kiss from him, and we would feel the ice cold glare of Kai grow strength in its intensity.

Tala and I grew tried quickly, and took off to lie down on the grass near the cherry blossom tree. Tala sat down first with his back to the tree. His eyes closed. I crawled up along his body until I was in his face. "Tala" I breathed lightly, he opened his eyes then moved in to kiss me. In the next instant, Tala was lying down on his back; I was on top of him.

10 **- **You could hear everyone counting down.

9 – The Kiss was deepened further as Tala, pinned me to the ground.

8 - He drew away for a second, his eyes bearing into my soul.

7- He again moved so that he could kiss me.

6- We moved, once again I was on top of him.

5- I slowly moved away looking down at the mess of red hair below me.

4-"Angel" I could hear the question, that he was waiting to ask. I pulled away from him.

3-"Yes Tala" I mumbled.

2-"Angel isn't your real name is it?"

1…

**X-x-X**

**Well that was a nice cliff hanger; well sort of we already knew that her name wasn't angel, but how to explain it all to Tala… Review please, its greatly appreciated.**

_**-Fillyrox**_


	5. Happy New Year

**Well here is chapter 5. now that it is finished I don't think the title fits it so well but, its staying. I am sorry also to everyone as this chapter is the shortest of them all but I have been told that it is the best so far. It has a lot of content for such a small chapter just making it over the 2000 mark. Well that's about all I hope you enjoy. Read and review!**

**-_Fillyrox_**

**Chapter 5 – Happy New Year!**

**_Sunday 1st of January 2011_**

"**Happy New Year" **you could hear everyone cheer. I looked down at the red haired teen below me.

"An angel is what you are, is it not." I looked at Tala. Shock must have been plastered upon my face because he just smirked. I could now feel the heat flush my face as I sat on the lying Tala. What the hell? How did he find out!

"What are you talking about Tala? What do you mean?" it was then that I noticed his eyes, black through and through. His pupils were either massive or his eye colour was actually black! I blinked and looked again at his eyes; they were back to the normal red-brown. Was it my imagination? Tala went limp underneath me. His eyes closed and for a while his face relaxed, peaceful at last. I stare at him for a second longer. Was he dead? "Tala?" I ventured at his cold still body. How in the world could this be explained? Thankfully he slowly came to with a groan.

"Angel?"

"Tala!" I started anxiously "Are you ok?" I couldn't help but worry, this was so abnormal. Something that, in one way or another, had to do with me.

"What happened?"

"What happened? I thought you were going to explain it all to me!"

"I remember kissing you, and then the rest is sort of vague. I felt like I had no control over my own body. I said your name and you replied, I then said something else that I couldn't make sense of. You stopped and you looked back at me with such fear and pain in your eyes. Angel, just what did I say?"

"oh," I quickly brush it all off he didn't remember any of it. But I wouldn't lie to him too much; I was an angel after all. "A bit of this, a bit of that. It didn't make to much sense." I slowly got off him and helped him to his feat. Slowly we move over to the place where we had first met. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, but I think I will go home and rest. I can't help but feel like my body is contaminated. It feels like my soul was ripped from my body and was replaced by someone else." With this Tala planted a sweet kiss on my cheek and rose, leaving me once again alone. This time for totally different reasons, but still I was left alone. I could though understand from where he was coming from. I too had been in his predicament; I knew the feeling of a soul ripped from its body after all I am not really here at all. Behind me was a loud bang. I swung around on my seat just as a purple fire work vanished into the night sky.

As I watched the bright colours fill the sky in their eerie glow, I felt someone slip into the seat beside me. I looked up at the teenager, Tyson! His cheeks had a rosy pink tinge to them as his eyes lit up and followed the movements of a green firework as it exploded into the night sky. A childish giggle escaped from his frame as yet another firework exploded, lighting up the sky yet again. "Tyson?" I asked as he sat there contently watching the fireworks. In the lull of the entertainment he turned to me his small face covered in a massive gay grin. "Are you drunk?" I asked Tyson.

He just beamed a smile at me and absently nodded happily. "WHAT! Where did you get that much to drink?" with a large smile beaming on his features he lifted a large Sake bottle. "What! This is from my room! You little shit! You went into my room and stole my alcohol!" Tyson again just beamed the happiest, gayest smile possible and nodded at me and my building anger. "Where are the other bottles" I said though gritted teeth, getting angrier at the fact he wasn't scared. This time Tyson just pointed at a nearby bin. Five bottles had already found there way there and the sixth was in his hand half gone. I just shook my head at the idiot as my anger towards him evaporated. Well I was going to infect his fod with all the alcohol. Although smart little Tyson had started already and I no longer had any to give him. I stood up and pattered Tyson on the head, before walking away.

I found myself inside. The house was empty and dark. I walked down the desolated hallway, moving my sliding door quietly to my room, and entering. My room was the darkest of all the places that I had been so far. I found myself laying on my bed, face down in a heap. Thinking over the event of the night I could remember clearly Tala's voice, the fear that it made run though my blood. The fear that I knew showed on my face. the fear that even now was sinking its fangs into my skin, that was infecting my brain with these dark thoughts. The way those black pupils looked up at me, the door to the soul, yes so true. The fact that I knew that they belonged to a dark soul that knew all.

Why was it disturbing me so much? Why was it that this fear was so great? My body was shaking. My breath was inhaled in short gasps. A cool sweat was covering my body. Why? "Wow! Did I scare the poor angel that much?" I sat bolt upright in my bed facing the darkest corner in my room. It was the origin of this dark voice that I knew I had heard before. Slowly the owner of the voice made his appearance. Slow and dramatic, wasn't that always the way. Before me now stood a male about my age, he had dark brown hair that was grown long enough to cover his eyes but that was all. He wore near nothing. He didn't wear a shirt, but was wearing a pair of suit trousers.

Behind him I saw movement, my eyes quickly pinpointing the large black wings. I then looked back up at his face, searching for his eyes. Finally he looks but and my eyes search the depth of his black. Black! The fear that I had just been thinking about was resurfaced as I looked up at him. "Are you really that surprised that there are others like you and that there are others that are the opposite of you?" he spoke to me as he drew closer towards me. I don't know wether it was caused by my fear, or because of his black eyes but for once I couldn't read him like I normally would.

"What are you?" my voice was becoming shaky as he continued to advance on me. He stopped moving only to scoff at my ignorance.

"I am the opposite of you. I am the black where you are the white. I am the fallen angel… I am Damien."

"Damien…" I whispered he looked at me for a second. His face, his eyes were so sad. He like me couldn't remember anything. "What does all this mean?" his face that had just a second ago been full of sorrow was again cold and hard to read. He stared at me with those lifeless, black holes. I wasn't scared of him any more and I knew that he could sense it.

"It means that I am your enemy! My whole goal is to destroy you, to destroy all of you so called Angels: I sat staring as Damien. I didn't know what to say to that, was there anything one could say to something like that? He was literally telling me that he was going to kill me.

"Why?" I could see that he wanted me to say something, but all I wanted to do was cry. My answering with this question seemed to push him over the edge. He approached me quickly. I started to lean further and further back onto my bed, trying to escape him. Before I knew it, he was pinning me to the bed.

One of his hands held down both of mine above my head. His other hand was running the length of my body under my shirt. The feeling of his skin running along my body was insane. It was so familiar, this feeling, his movement. His lips were pressed up against mine. His tongue forcing its way into my mouth where it met mine. His lips, his tongue, it was so familiar. Why was I even allowing him my body? Was this how he would destroy me? A moan escaped as his body got closer and closer to mine. He was no longer holding me down as he used both hands to caress my body he…. Time seemed to stop.

I sat bolt upright in my bed, sweat running down my body. The morning light was slowly starting to filter in my open window. Open window, I thought it was closed. I heard a gasp and I turned around to look into kais crimson eyes. He was leaning over my body inches away from kissing me. KAI! A knee quickly found its mark and he quickly rolled (more like fell) off my bed "I am sorry I couldn't resist. Your door was open and you looked ever so peaceful." I gave him an evil glare and he was gone.

I sat on my bed a while longer. Was it all a dream? Was Damien really Kai, or is he Tala? Was it even real! Carefully I ran a lone finger along my lips; they were still sensitive, still wet. Everything was really. I sat a while longer seeming to just stare into space. A black spot caught my attention. On the underside of my wrist a new tattoo had appeared. My left wrist now was marked with a Black Tear Drop. Why? A sign from him, or from his sorrow and sadness?

**X-x-X**

He sat outside her window, his dark brown hair caught in a slight breeze as he heard a thud in the room behind him. His body was slowly deteriorating in the sunlight, why had he risked all this for her? He knew that his body wouldn't be able to take the sunlight much longer and finding shade was a dire need. But still he sat resting, breathing, remembering. The innocence of her, her features, her response to his body, and of course his response to her body. The way that her eyes had bore into his soul. The way in which she had breathed out the name Leigh… He slammed his fist against a nearby tree. "Damn that slate haired teen!" Damien stood in anger for a while longer before his eye caught something on the underside of his right wrist. A White Feather. "Fuck!" he cursed as he disappeared into a nearby shadow.

**X-x-X**

Kai leaned against the wall outside Angel's room. His body shaking as he slowly slid down the walls face. Why had he walked in there? Why did he even want to know? Why was it that time seemed to stop for a second before he walked in? But all these questions were nothing to the one that he wanted to know about the most. Just who was Leigh! But then he also wondered why it was affecting him so much.

**X-x-X**

I sat on my bed a while longer before I finally got up and shut my door. Slowly I returned to my bed. I rolled over so that I was facing the wall. What was all of that? I slowly brought my wings up over my face blocking out the sun that was determined to get in and wake me up. Slowly but surely I knew sleep would engulf me. Daichi's wish would just have to wait. Slowly I lost myself to the land of dreams.

**And going to the land of dreams is where I will be going very soon. Chapter 6 won't be up for a little while as I am currently working on another story (not a fan fiction) called Sheehanah. If you would like to read it, go to and search for me there. Thanks all I hope you liked please review.**

_**-Fillyrox**_


	6. The Dreamtime

**Well here is chapter 6. A lot of sleeping has been taking part in the story as of late, hence the title. I'd like to thank a friend of mine for editing this and the previous chapter. So read and review.**

_**-Fillyrox**_

**x-X-x**

**Chapter 6 – The Dreamtime**

_**Saturday 2nd of January 2011**_

Light was slowly starting to creep its way through the feathers of my wings. I slowly moved the feather dusters and rolled over my eyes searching out the window. My eyes following the golden glow of the sun just hidden behind the horizon. What had I dreamed about last night? It was all too weird, black angels and Damien. I shook my head as I sat on the edge of the bed. I rubbed my eyes, stretched then slowly got up. I slowly stumbled down the hall and into the kitchen. I moved to the fridge, my hand grasping the bottle of milk.

I still wasn't fully awake a few hours later as the boys came in one by one for breakfast. Kai was first. He didn't even look at me leaning on the bench in the corner. He sat in dead silence as he ate his cereal, he didn't even realize that I had handed him the milk. After he had eaten his food he seemed to be more alert and awake. Finally he looked at me quizzically. "How long you been there?" he said though a glare. I just smiled lazily back at him.  
"Longer than you have been sitting there."  
"Oh right…" he looked me over once, then blushed a deep red, and turned away, shy much? 

Next everyone just seemed to come in at once. Daichi and Tyson at the front, of course. Rei and max behind. I waved to them all and continued to drink the glass of milk that I was holding. All four boys skidded to a halt in the door way, gawking at me. I raised an eyebrow to the look on their faces. Finally, "WHAT!" I demanded. Max attempted to explain.  
"Well...ar...errr...um…"   
"What?" cute, but I'm getting angry… Rei's turn next.   
"…Didn't you see it before Kai?" Daichi fainted…Tyson was groaning, his eyes were blood shot, too much sake. Stupid boy! Finally I waited for Kai to answer the question. Seeing as max was tongue tied and Rei just couldn't look at me anymore.

"So what did you see before Kai?" Kai never turned around as he finally answered my question, as matter-of-factly as anything ah! How infuriating!  
"Could you possibly put some pants on?" what you little pervert's what are you talking about. I looked down at what I was wearing, on top I was wearing a tight white T-shirt and on the bottom just a black g-string.  
"Nah I'm sure you boys will live with it."  
"Yeah... Um ok…." They said in unison. All sat down at the table facing away from me.

"Hey guys you better…" Hiro started to say as he turned around the corner. I looked up at him from where I was bent over looking in the fridge.   
"Oh Hiro, good morning." I stood up closing the fridge. "I think I might go and finishing getting dressed now." I said with my back to the room as I walked out, I made sure to roll my hips for the extra effect, a roomful of deep breaths assured me I had achieved the desired result. I could feel Hiro's eyes trailing me as I walked away.

When I returned to the kitchen no one remained. I followed the noise of the various shouts and screams to the bey-dish. Max and Kai were currently in a battle, it wasn't full on. Rei was being used as a pillow by the sleeping Tyson. Daichi was drawing a circle in the dirt. I approached him and sat beside him. "What are you drawing?"

"A bey-dish containing a bey-battle."

"Hey that's pretty good, now about your wish. It has been granted, you will win if you battle Tyson today." Daichi stood up determined, walking over towards where Tyson was resting on Rei.

"We are next Tyson. I want a real battle, to decide at last that my dragoon is the real one!" Tyson seemed to jump out of his stupor and glare at Daichi.

"You won't win brat! You never will." Tyson slouched for a second before he fainted…"Ow! Too much to drink."

Max and Kai's practice had been stopped at the mention of the fight between Daichi and Tyson. I took myself away from the rest of the group as Tyson was awoken and both boys where positioned for the start. "God, I know you can hear me. If I'm ever going to return this wish needs to be granted… I have helped the situation along as much as possible-"

"Hey Angel, can you do the count down." Max asked me as he moved towards me.

"Of course" I smiled back at him. I approached the dish and looked down at the daunting bowl. Only two days ago I had sat staring at it with the thoughts of launching Dranzer into its depths." 3…2…1…"

"Let it rip" Tyson and Daichi screamed. I watched the two blades round each other around the bowl.

"Dragoon!"

"Strata Dragoon!" only seconds into the battle and both were already bringing out their bit beasts. "Great Cutter!"

"Galaxy Turbo Twister!" wind was blowing everywhere as the two dragons fought. For the first time ever I found myself only inches from a bey battle. I couldn't feel the wind of the battle. Dust was beginning to rise and cloud all forms of vision and communication. My eyes slowly closed. My head rolled back, my arms moving out to the sides of me to the height of my shoulders. My body slowly started to gain a white light. I slipped back into my angel form. My black hair was blowing everywhere as was the long white dress. The feathers of my wings were thrown everywhere, most moving there way up the ever present tornado before me.

The white glow that had been around my body grew stronger… Daichi's blade started to attack using my strength. I was now seeing the battle as if I was spinning on top of Daich's Strata Dragoon blade. I felt my eyes glow, as they found Tyson's dragoon. Daichi's blade flew at Tyson's; a roar escaped my lips as I felt the adrenaline running in my veins, as I saw the victory. Tyson's blade flew out of the ring. There was a second where I was one with Daichi's Dragoon, spinning around the dish, our victory lap. "Thank you…" Dragoon had said to me.

"No, thank you, Dragoon." Everything went white around me for a second and I found myself again in my human form. The battle was just ending Tyson's blade was just about out of the dish. "Daichi is the winner!" Tyson crashed down to his knees.

"How…" that was how I left everyone, they could sort him out. But I need to know what just happened to me. I was walking away to sit under the cherry blossoms when I heard Daichi's voice calling out behind me.

"Angel, what just happened?"

"I just granted your wish. Why?"

"You were part of my blade… Is that what bit beasts are; are they angels?"

"You could say that…"

"Oh…" and I left Daichi to wonder about what I had just said to him.

Slowly I moved back inside, moving along the hallway I used it to keep me from falling over. I arrived at my room; I slid the door open then closed it tightly behind me; before I slid down the wall beside it. my head in my hands. I lifted my head and looked around the room. It was so bland and bleak a bed, desk, chair and a light. That was it. I moved over to the desk and turned on the tabletop light, before I sat down on the edge of my bed. I looked down at my left wrist and the mark that now adorned it. Is it all because of him that I could do all this stuff now? That I could transfer my energy into a bey blade. That I could tell things I couldn't before.

I let myself fall back on to the bed. I raised my wrist up in front of my face. My hand shaking from all the power I had lost from Daichi's wish. Why a black tear drop?

**x-X-x**

I stretched and yawned from where I was laying. Sunlight was filtering in though the open window. The white crisp sheets that surrounded my body were reflecting the early morning sun. I rose from my bed rubbing my eyes and looked out the window. 5 stories up? What? I turned around in the room just as the door handle started to rattle. I was back in Australia. I moved over to where I believed I had woken up and took another look at my sleeping body. My six year old sister came bounding into the room in a little black dress, my ten year old brother following her. Lastly was Dad. Mum we had lost 5 years ago. Sarah climbed on to the bed and picked up my hand, resting it against her cheek, hugging it. Adam, found a chair and sat looking out the window that I had just been at, he still remember all the pain from mums death. I patted him on the head softly. Dad took the opposite hand to the one that Sarah had, and sat himself down.

"We are going to Leigh's funeral today." My dad started I could tell he wasn't coping without me. He was use to me helping out around the place. "We just came hoping you might be awake, so that we could take you with us." Sarah looked up from where she was holding my hand and looked right at me.

"Its ok, daddy. Her angel is coming with us, let's go now ok."

She placed my hand lightly back on the bed, and went and grabbed Adams hand and Dads, a little 6 year old leading the two males of her life to a funeral. I looked at my pale lifeless body. "Sleeping beauty, sleep well." And I followed my little sister through the corridors.

**x-X-x  
**

I stared at the black coffin. Slowly I made my way forward and placed a hand on it. A lone tear falling onto the casket. A small pearl appeared in the shape of a tear drop now embedded into the top. I turned around from the coffin. Before me was Damien. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to know you still care for me. Even though you're having fun with all those other guys"

"What are you talking about? What bloody drugs are you on?"

"Drugs! None! Oh I see you don't remember what you called me. Funny something you don't even remember calling me has caused me so much grief. And something that you left with me has also caused me trouble."

"What are you talking about?"

"The last time when we sort of talked… You were moaning out a name, that name was Leigh!"

"And this is his funeral so if you don't mind go crash someone else's."

"You dumb little bitch!" within a second I was pinned up against a wall. "I am Leigh!"

Now that his face was right up in mine, I could see his eyes under the black over cast of evil. His lips touched mine. I remembered the feel. More tears started to trail their way down my face. "Your dead, I won't be able to come back to you."

"You knew I was dead from the start." I was gasping for air, so much information. "Now I want to know why I have this." Leigh put his right wrist in front of my face. On it was a white feather.

"I don't know but maybe you can tell me about this" and I lifted my left wrist. He gawked at the black tear drop.

"What is it? Why do we have these?"

"I thought you might be able to tell me but now that I think about it you're as much a novice at this as I am."

I looked at Leigh as he concentrated. I bit my bottom lip. I moved in and kissed him. I couldn't resist just how many more times would I be able to kiss him, how many more times would I be able to kiss the love of my life when he was technically dead. "Why did you choose to die?"

**x-X-x**

**Well I hope you liked the ending… question now, how is she going to get back?? I don't know… well actually I do… you guys don't tho… hehehehe… anyway thank you for reading now if you could please press the little button in the corner and review that would be great!**

_**-Fillyrox**_


	7. Angel of Death

**Chapter 7 Chapter 7… Didn't take all that long now did it? Well actually if you were my friend you'd know it did take a while… because well I had finished chapter 6 ages ago and only just put it up… I'm sorry! hides from scary people that hate bats… and deadly weapons Anyway I made it up to you all by writing a nice long chapter 7. Chapter 8 may be a while I have 2 assignments due in the next 2 weeks so I don't know if I will have time to write or not. I'd also like to again thank my friend for editing this, although it didn't really need much. Oh well I hope you enjoy!**

**x-X-x**

**Chapter 7 – Angel of Death**

**_Monday 3rdof January 2011_**

"I had no will to live" I could feel the trail as the tears made there way down my face. Damien, no it was Leigh, brought his hand up to my face and wiped away my tears. I could see his soft brown eyes under the veil of black. "You have always known that the crash was no accident. I never lost control of the car. I wanted to die and I wanted you beside me when I did. I knew that you would survive. I knew you had something to finish, and that the timing was right for me to die. I'm sorry that you have been put through all this. I can't hold back the power of Damien much longer. He is me, just as you are Angel. He has always been apart of me and in that way; he desires you but desires to kill Angel. He loves you just as much as I do, while he harms you he doesn't mean to. I love you Sa-." Leigh was cut off as the black veil comes back over his eyes. The stance was different, his essence was different. This was Damien.

Once again I was close to my real name, closer to the truth of who I was. Damien had me pushed up to the wall tightly. The grip he held on my wrists tightened. "The tattoos are you could say a score board." His voice was cold and dripping in a tone that told me I should already know all about it. I looked up into his eyes searching their depths for Leigh. I could see nothing, but I did see Damien's black eyes anger slightly. I had a confused look on my face as he moved forward his breath whispering over my ear. "Bring out Angel, bring her out!" Damien's voice was in gasps, as if he was about to break down and cry.

My eyes slowly closed, a light breeze picked up around me, my own breath was shaky as I started to cry all over again. I felt the movement of the white dove as it flew into my heart. A white glow started to form itself around my body. It grew in it's intensity before my eyes snapped open. Everything was seen in a white glow, like I was under a white veil. "You Called?" my voice had changed, what I said wasn't what I was thinking; I had lost control over my body. My head turned away from Damien, my hair falling forward and covering my eyes from the world. I could feel the tears stop as I composed myself. My head again turned back and looked at Damien. "What is it you want, Death?"

Damien looked at me, hurt. The pain was evident on his face. "I want you." It was such a simple statement that it made me look at Damien in a different light. As I was trying to study him, my head was turned away from him again. "You can't deny it Angel, the reason we are in this position is because of you. The only reason that you must call me Death and not what you are longing to." My head turned back to Damien, I was now considerably confused as to what to call him. Death? Damien?

"You have no right to call me Angel. That is a name that only friends of mine may know. I am an Angel of Life. You are a lowlife demon slave. An Angel of Death kicked out of the school of God."

"You know damn well that I'm not a lowlife demon slave. I was a better student than you Angel; I was destined to be the next Angel of Life. Although I took the blame for that dark spell that you conjured up. I was sent to hell. All because of you, it's all because of you that I am the Angel of Death."

"Damien…" tears started to well up in my eyes. "Is it really you? Are you really alive? I thought the elders had killed you. I'm so sorry. For so long I have blamed myself for your death. I became an Angel of Life in hopes that one day I could bring you back to life."

Damien brought my body into his grasp, my arms wrapped around his body as I cried upon his shoulder. "There is nothing that you can do for me, other than killing me. Angel, I want you to be the one to take my life. I have waited so long to find you so that you could kill me. The 'Wolves', the group of demons that watch my movements, allowed me to come back to Australia for my funeral unwatched, this is the only time that I can ask you this. This is the only time that I can beg you to take my life, although you can not kill me now. For if you do the 'Wolves' will know something is up and hunt down my killer. I don't want you to die. You must wait until we are back in Japan and are fighting. That is the only time that you can take my life, without unwanted suspicion from the 'Wolves'. Do you understand Angel? You must take my life. I must go now; I have already been here to long." Slowly he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. His body slowly became transparent, transforming itself into a raven. Then even the bird was gone.

I fell to my knees, my breath gasping as if I was lacking air. I found the dove sitting on one of the roof supports. I rose and looked around the chapel. The coffin was still resting at the front. There was no way that I could go anywhere near it. I had seen Leigh. I had kissed him. I looked over the crowd of people, some crying, most with sad facial expressions. I caught the eye of my younger sister. She looked at me smiling and then patted the seat next to her. I moved towards her, seating myself down beside her. "Are you dead sissy?" My heart broke and cried. My sister could see me.

"No Sarah, I'm not dead I'm just doing a bit of work as an angel. I'll be back by the end of January so don't let them turn off my life support, ok?"

"Ok I won't." I pulled out one of my feathers and handed it to her.

"Be brave" everything around me started to fade. I could hear my brother and sister talking in whispers, as the chapel faded into white then grey and lastly black.  
"Who were you talking to Sarah there's no one there?"

"Sissy was here. Look she gave me this. She's going to be back by the end of January."

"Of course she is Sarah. Can I have a look at this feather? Wow it's so white. I have never seen one like it. Make sure you don't loose it."

**x-X-x**

I rolled over and hugged the soft pillow. My eyes slowly opened as I stretched. My room was slightly illuminated by the lamp that I had left on. Over the back of the chair were my clothes. I rose and looked at them. I then moved over to the wardrobe. There was nothing here that I wanted to wear either. I sat back down on my bed. I didn't really even feel like getting up but I needed to restore my strength after what I had lost in completing Daichi's wish. I returned to the wardrobe and took out a black and white Kimono that Hilary had given me on New Years. It was very elegant on, with a very low cut front. I walked out into the quite house. I was the only one up. I could hear Tyson and Daichi, snoring, each trying to be louder than the last. I could hear Rei's almost cat like purr. Max murmured under his breath in English. Lastly was Kai, he made no sound at all it didn't even sound like he was breathing. I continued past the boys and made my way outside.

Now I would have a few hours to my self. I made my way over to the bey dish where I could hear some kind of movement. As I got closer I could see a silhouette of a blader. "Hiro?" he looked over towards me. He called out to his blade and it returned to his hand, where he returned it to his pocket.

"Oh Angel, I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No I'm normally up at this time. How long have you been out here?"

"Me? Oh since about midnight. There was no way I could sleep." I moved towards the bey dish and sat down. My eyes looked towards the eastern horizon. It was still about an hour before the sun would be up.

"Would you sit with me Hiro, and keep me amused till sunrise? Or do you want to go to sleep?" I asked as I looked at the serious faced Hiro. He didn't lay eyes on me as he answered.

"Yeah, sure"

"Thank-you" slowly he sat down beside me. There were a few minutes of awkward silence. "I had the strangest dream last night. Did you know I'm Australian? In my dream I was back in Australia. I woke up in my hospital bed. I was still an angel though. My brother, sister and father had come into see how I was doing. My little sister could see me…." I ended up telling Hiro the whole dream, even everything about Damien and Leigh. I never told him though that I had actually seen this Damien. I didn't believe for one second that Damien was Leigh. Hiro sat patiently listening to my story. He was even quite as I tried to puzzle it out. Finally he spoke.

"Angel, I can't tell you if what you dreamt was real, or just a dream. But remember it always, just like we will remember you always even after you return to your normal life. You understand we are going to miss you. Hearing this I am reminded that you will be leaving in less than a month. You have changed everyone." I sat looking at him for a few minutes as the first rays of sun moved over the horizon. "Well I sat and talked with you until the sun rose, so I'm now going to get a few hours sleep. See you soon Angel." Hiro stood up and left me. That wasn't the normal Hiro.

The birds and other wildlife were slowly starting to come to life and so was I. I closed my eyes as I felt the sun warm up my entire body. My strength was returning to me. Just last week, this day last week, I found myself at the pearly gates of heaven. This time last week my family's life was thrown into turmoil. I thought again of the dream that I had had. I hadn't told Hiro of the conversation that my siblings had had. My sister could see me. Did that mean I had to grant a wish for her as well? I wonder what 5 year old Sarah would wish for? I couldn't wonder much longer. Time always seemed to fly when I was out here in the morning. Inside I could hear the movements as the group started to rise and prepare for the day.

I entered the house just as everyone was sitting down for their breakfast. I sat in the corner quietly. Two wishes down six to go. One week down three left. Each wish took around three days. So that would mean I needed to get another wish. Whose wish would I grant this time? It was then that Kenny entered the room, his trusty laptop under his arm. I would grant Kenny's wish. It wasn't like it was going to be too hard. Not only that, but Kenny had helped me in completing Tyson's wish. Kenny walked up to the front of the table. "Ok everyone, our next tournament is in about 6 months. July 1st. Our training secludes are to be increased. On the 22nd of this month we will hold a mini tournament. The winner will go against a surprise opponent. If you win against them you won't have to train for the rest of the 6 months. If you lose then you will be training day and night. That is all. We all start training tomorrow morning at dawn. Coaches orders."

"Ow! Man! The tournaments six months away why do we have to start now?" Tyson's whine expressed what everyone around him was thinking.

"Don't know I don't understand Hiro myself, he just said that now was the best time to start."

"Also" I stepped away from my corner "I'm running out of time to grant all your wishes so, Kenny your next. Come find me today and ill grant your wish." I smiled at everyone then walked down the hallway to my room. Once in my room I sat down at my chair. I flicked my wrist up and looked at the tear drop tattoo. A score board just how would that work? There was a light rap on my door. "Come in."

Kenny slowly slid my door open and entered. "Oh hello Kenny, have you decided on your wish?"

"Well yes I have been thinking about it for a long time now. I have always wanted to do something special for the bit beast in my laptop, Dizzy." Oh great… what can I do that a computer nerd can't.

"Wow that's very sweet of you Kenny, I will try my best, but I don't know a lot about computers or Bit beasts for that fact. But your wish has been accepted. Can you tell everyone that I'm going out for a while?"

"Thank you Angel. Sure ill tell everyone. Oh Hiro wanted me to give you this, because your always out and about." With this Kenny handed over a Mobile phone.

"Thank you Kenny, your wish will be granted soon."

Kenny left me to myself again. I rose and changed into my normal clothes and left the dojo. I arrived at my favourite café not long afterwards. I ordered my hot chocolate and sat in the exact spot where I had sat before. I looked around hoping to see Tala in here again, sadly though he wasn't. I sat back comfortably in the booth and took a long draft of the Chocolate. I watched the going ons of the people around me, before my eyes finally looked out side at the darkness that was covering the world. I had finished my hot chocolate hours before. Tala still hadn't showed. I rose and walked to the door, as I was exiting Tala was about to enter. "Tala! How are you?"

"Oh! Angel! It's good to see you, I'm fine yourself?" just as I was answering Tala an annoying tone started, I looked at the phone that was in my hand and answered it.

"Angel can you meet us at the Hospital!"

"Hiro!"

**x-X-x**

**Congratulations to all that found the little button in the corner last time. That's you Snowkitty and Kai Hiwatari Lover. Good work! Now id Love it if everybody could find that button and press it. Oh! I also left you with another cliff hanger. Who is at the hospital? Who is sick? Maybe someone's dieing! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter read and review please!**


	8. Enclosing Darkness

**Chapter 8 – Enclosing Darkness**

**_Tuesday 4th of January 2011_**

My chin hit my chest waking me from the pleasant dream. My eyes search the white walls for the bland clock. 3 in the morning and we still weren't allowed to see him. Hiro and I sat peacefully. Hiro was wide awake his head in his hands. He was completely quiet, completely lost in his own world, his own world of grief and of blame. It was understandable that he would be this way. Only few hours ago Tala had thankfully taken the distraught Tyson home. "Hiro, what actually happen?"

"I don't know. Gramps was in the kitchen cooking. I heard a loud noise and I ran into the kitchen. He was lying on the ground completely still, he wasn't breathing. He was dead, Angel there was nothing I could do, and I just stared at my grandfather's dead body. We think he had a heart attack and brought the boiling hot water down on himself, or the other way around we aren't sure." It was at this moment that a green clad doctor came out of the room. Hiro and I immediately stood up. "How is he?"

"He is unconscious. We can't understand this. There is no reasonable explanation for this. He has stopped breathing yet his heart keeps beating as if he was asleep. The burn is strange again in its own way. I'll allow you to go in and see him, but just be warned." Hiro and I left the doctor and entered the room.

On the bed laid the open shirted Mr Granger. His chest was marked badly with a pink burn. My hand gripped the door frame, my knuckles as white as my face. The burn was of two feathers crossed at the base and a tear drop falling onto their centre. I collapsed, falling to me knees, tears running their way down my face. "Damien…"

"What was that angel?" Hiro asked as he turned around to face me. His face was just as white as mine as he looked down at me. "Angel what's wrong? What happened? Who were you talking about?"

"Damien… how can I put this? He is the opposite of me. He is the black where I am the white. Damien is the Angel of Death."

"Ok but what does all this have to do with Gramps?"

"The burn, its Damien's mark. He has done this to gramps; he has left him in a suspended sleep in darkness. I have to kill him for this."

"What?"

I ran away from Hiro and Gramps and started to the long walk home. Rain started to drizzle, the noise that it made on the pavement started to clam me. I looked up at the sky, the dense rain clouds blocked out most of the magic of the sunrise. Finally I stopped under a large oak tree. Sitting down at its base I found shelter form the pouring rain. A white dove came and sat on my shoulder, the Angel. She is the Angel of Life and the woman in love with Damien the Angel of Death. Only way to make this situation worse is that the body that Damien inhabits is no other than that of my dead lovers, Leigh.

The rain continued its downpour as the small dove just continued to coo. "Why are we so unlucky? Why must we kill them?" Angel cooed lightly in my ear. _Be strong, you will prevail and everything will be for the better._ With that my angelic dove flew off to her master in heaven "But I still don't want to kill him."

"Kill who and who is we?" I spun around my eyes searching the depths of the shadows. That voice, who was its wielder? I knew that voice. "So who do you have to kill Angel?" from the very shadow I was looing at appeared Kai. His crimson eyes burning into my very soul, Dranzer was whispering to me. The rain finally gave up its insistent downpour. "Come now Angel, aren't you going to tell me just who 'them' is?"

"'Them' – pronoun singular is him, her, or it. The objective form of the pronoun they." I replied in a monotone drone.

"You know damn well that wasn't the answer I was looking for! Just what is an angel doing going around talking about killing?"

"Angel? Oh you must mean me. I'm talking about death, killing blood and guts, simply because of the fact that I must get revenge. The reason that gramps is in hospital is because of me! Damien – Leigh! Damn it I don't know what to call him anymore!!" tears started to flow down my face.

"Leigh. Just who is Leigh?" I looked up at the slate haired teen slowly he crouched down in front of me. "Tell me please Angel, I want to know the truth."

"Leigh was my boyfriend and he is the whole reason why I am here. He is dead, but because of some kind of curse or something he isn't really dead. Damien, the Angel of Death, is one and the same with Leigh."

"It's alright angel" I hadn't realised before that I was crying. As I had spoken of my dead lover I had finally let go of pent up feelings. Now I find myself held tightly in Kai's embrace. My heart was beating so fast, the blood was running to my head. My face flushed red as his breath whispered across my ear, "I'll help you, and everything will be fine." His body was so warm against mine. I didn't want to let this moment end. I didn't want to let go but I knew that I must.

"There is nothing that you can do to help Kai. This is something that I must do alone…"

Kai looked at me solemnly. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. Turning away I walked from the large tree. My feet walked along the pavement. Without any prompting they walked along. I was working had on composing myself. As I walked along there were many people that looked at me oddly, must have been because of my red eyes. Finally I found myself composed and looking in at the café. Taking a deep breath I entered the building. Ordering a Hot Chocolate I sat down at my regular booth. It wouldn't be worth going home; if Kai wasn't there I'd still have Tyson to remind me of my task. Damien, Leigh, The Angel of Death, they all must die by my hand.

Sitting down, a shadow covered my body. Looking up, I find myself staring into the dark depths of eyes. Tala?!? I had forgotten about him. He sat down quietly beside me. His eyes were dark and hollow, as his hands gripped tightly around the coffee. "Do you know anything more?" his eyes were searching the depths of the brown coffee.

"Oh I'd forgotten you had left before we could go in and see him" I paused, how could I forget about that? "Well he should recover," I put on a brave face. "He has a very odd burn on his chest; it's shaped like two feathers and a tear drop. He is unconscious at the moment, but as I said he should recover soon."

"Ok. So why don't I believe you?" my eyes snapped from the table to stare into his hollow eyes. "I remembered today on my way home what I had said to you on New Year's." he paused just for dramatic effect. "I want to know that truth, Angel…" he emphasised my name, he knew the meaning.

"Yes tala you're correct. I am an Angel, and I am an Angel that is only going to be here for one month. My body is currently in Australia, on life support. I am an apprentice Angel for a month and then I will return to my normal life. The problem with all this is that I have to grant 8 or something wishes for those that can see my wings, before I can return. The Angel of Death is here to stop me from returning. Gramps is his first victim. The reason you don't believe me is that he won't wake up unless I kill this Angel." I looked down at my cup of hot chocolate. "I don't know why I'm telling you Tala. This could be dangerous information for you to hold. You are only the third person to know this full story. Hopefully I won't have to tell this story again, because in the end it's going to make me a murderer." I let the tears flow again. So far I had told this story to three different people, in three different ways. Hiro I told him about Damien, Kai I told about Leigh and Tala I told about The Angel of Death.

I felt the warmth of Tala's arm as he slung it over my shoulder. My head was brought into his chest. "Thank you Angel, for telling me. Is there anything I can do to help?" My heart stopped. Kai, under an hour ago, had told me that he too would help. I pushed myself away from Tala.

"There is nothing that you can do to help me. This is something I must to alone..." I slid out of the booth and left Tala sitting there watching me. It was time. I transformed myself into my Angelic form and took flight.

**x-X-x**

**Well here it is and finished chapter 8. Chapter 9 will hopefully not be too far away. Chapter 8 and chapter 9 will be written on the same day I think… oh well this is short as it's the lead up to the next chapter. Also this hasn't had my editor go over it so… live with the mistakes please. Enjoy and review!**


	9. Enclosing Darkness II

**Chapter 9 – Enclosing Darkness Part II**

**_Tuesday 4th January 2011_**

The sky was an ever darkening omen, the clouds heavy with the coming rain. My wings allowed me to soar high and close to them. My body quickly became damp from the storm clouds. I didn't mind, it was hiding my sorrow, my pain. Hiding the turmoil that ran its way down my face, it hid the tears... What was I going to do about Damien, Leigh, the angel of death, Kai, Tala and Hiro? Never before in my life had I faced a thing of this kind. Though that was understandable, never before in my life had I died.

I continued to ride the clouds. Out of the corner of my eyes I spotted him. His black wings supported him effortlessly as he flew through the same clouds. I didn't know what to call him. Was it Leigh was it Damien, or was it them as a whole, the angel of death? I felt more than saw the dove fly down to me. I felt her blend with my body and together we flew as one entity, The Angel of Life. We both felt the black angel's eyes bear into our soul. We felt and met with both Leigh and Damien. Our mind seemed to become two, Life and Damien disappeared into my consciousness, all that was left was the awkward silence between Leigh and myself.

"I think we were both wrong about the relationship between Damien and Angel..." I started out, I had no idea what to say. The last time that I had talked to him had been at his own funeral, a sure sign to me that he was dead.

"Yeah, you know I want you to live your life how ever you want. No matter what, I will always look over you."

"Thank you Leigh."

"I love you." With that he seemed to disappear into the wind, just like ash he was gone. The love of my life, I had lost him. It's just the way things are; it was the way of my destiny.

Everything went back to being covered in a white veil. I was back in my body. Damien no longer looked like Leigh. "To make this look like an authentic fight I must wear and use the powers of Death. I am Sorry." His voice was cold, harsh and resulted in giving me shivers. I ceased to see with a white veil, and I found myself behind a beautiful individual. Her hair was golden, she turned to me, her eyes an ice cold, but peaceful blue. Like a great storm above a vast ocean Her face lit up momentarily with a bright smile, The Angel of Life.

"I guess then that I should take on this form shouldn't I Death." This time I looked closer at Damien. He was in all black his eyes, his hair everything about him was black, just like the night that I first meet him, the only difference now were the black feather wings. He opened his mouth and spoke to Angel.

"Yes of course Life, try." Suddenly an oppressive feeling came over me, around me there were eyes, many of them. The way that I felt them watch me was scary, they were hungry. My skin and body responded with Gooseflesh and a cold shiver down my spine. I swore that I heard their laughter, mocking me for being only human. These I knew were the wolves that Damien had told us about. I tried to ignore the wolves and tried to concentrate on the forthcoming battle.

**Damien/Angel of Death P.O.V.**

There were so many things that I wanted to scream at life, so many things that I wanted her to know. Everything would have to remain unspoken between us, there was no other way. We circled each other, I was very melancholy, life was more determined, I knew that look, she was trying not to cry. I wanted to run to her but I felt the eyes of the wolves just as she did. I watched as she skilfully drew her long blade of a light alloy. Hmmp, this was the weapon that I expected her to use, she had always used it. I also drew a blade. Mine a heavy blade of black steel. I looked up at life expecting to see a smirk but instead she giggled. Under her breather I heard the lightest possible murmur; "Neither of us has changed."

For a second I watched her with longing, did she mean that the way it sounded to me. Had her feelings for me never changed? Was she still in love with me? She moved and came at me. She had made the first move. I was flat out defending myself from her, so much that I couldn't consider making an attack. Then I saw it, the flaw in her attack. Always I had been better than her. Always since the time we were children. She was in a way my equal, yet always I surpassed her. She had left an opening on her left side a second too long. I swung in and just nicked her. "I thought I told you to fix that." Her ice blue eyes finally sent tears spilling. Her face was still determined but her tears streaked down her face unnoticed.

**Angel of Life P.O.V**

I cried, oh how I cried I could do nothing but stare at Damien, my body wouldn't respond. He came at me his turn to attack and mine to defend. Every move he made was well calculated and fast. His heavy blade would slam against my light blade; I feared that it would break. Damien continued to push me further and further back. So much strength was put into every swing that I knew my fear was well justified. Finally there was the tell tale noise that Damien's blade had indeed gotten half way through mine.

With my blade broken there wouldn't be much of a chance for me to fight back, I would only have one chance to kill him. Tear's fell from my eyes as I attacked him I was careless with my swings, but completely unpredictable. I was going to kill Damien, again and again I told myself that, like a mantra, but still I couldn't bring myself to do it. Silently, one of my tears hit the tip of Damien's blade, the blade slowly dissolved as the tear ran its course from tip to base. The tear reached Damien's hand. He screamed an ear piercing sorrowful wail. "You bitch, using Holy Water on me like that! It's uncalled for, why should you be able to do that to me!?!"

The tears came easier now; an angel's tears were the lord's holy water. I cried simply because I was the cause of Damien's pain. He was crouching. His sword gone; his right hand was held tightly to his chest as his finger tips slowly disappeared. With his left hand he drew a small black and gold dagger. I parried with him quickly, I needed to stop him, I was quickly running out of energy. I sent his dagger flying and stared at the panting Damien, My love… "May the lord bless you and forgive you of your sins." My sword disappeared, and a white light started to spread from my body. When it enclosed just Damien and myself, I held it for a while.

"Thank-you, I love you angel." The emotions that swelled in my body because of four simple words made the white aura spread. It spread with such speed and emotion that it caught most of the wolves by surprise. Then it was all gone, my power was spent, I heard angel move towards me but I stopped her before she saw the tears. _"Go and rest young one your work is done, I will finish it off."_ With that I left her alone in the pouring rain…

**Angel P.O.V**

Slowly I descended, just like an angel from heaven. I flew to the hospital. Hiro was still beside gramps. I reached over and placed my palm onto the old mans head. "Wake and be well, the world is awaiting you once again." Gramps took a deep gasp. His eyes flew open and Hiro jumped up to his side. I changed back into my human form. Gramps was asking the lucky Hiro bizarre questions, about lights and angels fighting. I made my escape. The drizzle had finally let up; slowly I walked past the oak tree. Would Kai still be there?

No of course he wouldn't. Although from the shadow that I was staring at came movement. I stopped dead in my tracks. Kai… The movement ceased, there really was nothing there. It was just my imagination, my wishing that Kai would be there. As I started to walk away movement caught my eye again, out of the bushes a black cat gingerly stepped out into the sun. I stopped again and looked at the cat. Slowly I crouched down. "Hey, puddy tat." It meowed in response and rubbed up against my hand and legs. "I wonder where you live little miss." I carefully picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

Looking at her collar I found out her name, Kiba. "Oh, that's Japanese for fang, that's cute." Kiba was purring softly in my arms as I went to the oak tree and sat down underneath it. I slowly flipped over her name tag and found her home address. "Well you're not too far from home. Want to hang out with me for a while?" she meowed lightly and purred louder. I giggled "I'll take that as a yes."

My day passed peacefully. The black cat happily playing around my legs and lap. It was well into the afternoon before I even noticed that my day had slipped away. "Kiba! Kiba!" kiba and I both looked up at her name being called. Across the street was a young American. Her hair was chestnut brown and her eyes were a startling blue.

"She's over here!" I called out to the girl. She looked at me, almost analysing me. She then carefully crossed the road and approached me. Kiba jumped out of my lap and raced to her owner who quickly picked her up. "I'm sorry, I found her here and we just sort of spent the day together. I should have taken her home."

"No, no! Think nothing of It." her American accent distracted me for a second. "You're not from around here are you?"

"No. I have a friend in the hospital just up the road and even then I'm not from anywhere near here, I'm Australian."

"Wow! You're from Australia. That's amazing!" This young girl, who was my age, and I sat talking into the early evening. Then next thing I knew I was at her house, having dinner with her and her Japanese roommate. Kasuwai, was a Tokyo University Graduate and looked like the average Japanese person, with dark hair and eyes and small body. Veronica (the American) was very loud and loved to party. I ended up telling them that angel wasn't my real name and that I had an acute form of amnesia.

We made plans to go shopping the next day and it was to my advantage, Kasuwai was an expert in the field of computers and robotics. She was going to help me find something for Dizzy. I left the girls later that night and slowly walked home. Along the way I passed Rei and Mariah. Rei was as red as a beetroot, Mariah didn't seem to notice. I couldn't help but laugh. Who would have thought a world class blader was nervous around girls.

Suddenly an arm grasped my wrist as I walked though a shadowed area. The next thing I knew I was pushed up against the hard bark of a tree and a hand was placed over my mouth so that I couldn't scream. Slowly my eyes adjusted to the light. His red hair was the first thing I noticed. Tala! His arms embraced me tightly. "Your alive" he spoke so quietly and sincerely that tears started to flow. "I saw the fight. I saw the lights and… and… I thought you had died. I thought it was all over. I thought that I had lost you…" his grip around me tightened to the extent that it was hurting.

"Tala..."

"oh sorry!" he released his grip slightly. Holding me at arms length he looked me over carefully… slowly he let me go and kissed me.

"Tala, I have to go I'm tired."

"Oh of course, I love you my angel." Slowly I kissed him and walked away. The house was dead quite. Gramps would still be at hospital and everyone else was asleep. I went into my room and stripped down to my white shirt and black G. Quickly I slipped out into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk. As I was drinking the cooling liquid, Kai walked in. he didn't notice me at first in the dark room. Until he opened the fridge and the light lit up my legs.

His eyes ran the length up from my toes to my head. "Milk…" he stammered. I handed him over the milk. He was cute when he was uncomfortable like this. He took the milk and put in down on the table. He quickly cornered me in the kitchen, his body close against mine. It was so warm; it immediately reminded me that Tala had just been doing the same. Was I digging my own grave?

I kissed Kai just like I had Tala and told him that I needed to sleep. But he wouldn't budge. "You're not blowing me off that easily!" I just stared at him; his body was pressed up closer to mine as his voice whispered into my ear. "Do you know how long I have wanted you for, how much I just want you by my side always-" I cut him off, my knee finding its mark for the second time. He cringed in pain.

"I'm going to bed."


	10. Damn Stupid Machines!

**I'm sorry that it's been ages since I last updated… but you'll be happy to know that chapter 11 isn't very far behind. In fact I have finished writing it… I'm just waiting on my editor… assignments are piling up at the moment but I don't care I like to write more!! So here is a long awaited chapter 10… at least I think it's been awaited…**

**x-X-x**

**Chapter 10 – Damn Stupid Machines!!**

**_Wednesday 5th of January 2011_**

The morning sun forced its way through clouds. My eyes flickered at the invading dull light, before I rolled over and buried myself under my pillow. It's too wet, too early! I don't need to go out today. I just need to sleep. I bring the blanket up to cover my already buried head. Just as sleep slowly started to consume me, the voice of an elderly man rang though the halls. "Come on everyone, double training today!! You might have been worried about me yesterday but that was yesterday!" there was a pause before loud bangs were assaulted against the wall. "Tyson if you don't get up now you'll have triple training!"

There was a lot of grumbling and slamming of doors as a collection of sleep deprived boys made their way out of the house. Everything was quiet again. I snuggled deeper into my bed, peace at last. On the horizon of sleep, I was woken up again. A loud beeping issued forth from my alarm clock. I almost screamed! Sitting up in bed I look at the alarm clock accusingly. The stupid fucking machine needs to die! Under the alarm clock a message was written in my own hand; '9 o'clock meet with veronica and Kasuwai, shopping' eyes flash up to the time 8:30. CRAP!! Stupid fucking machine needs to DIE!! Argh! Quickly I stumbled out of bed, I almost ran to the bathroom passing a blushing Hiro in the hallway, "sorry no time to flirt."

I throw myself into the shower, got dressed and was out of the house at 9 crap I'm late. Stupid fucking machine!! I arrived at the designated place where both veronica and Kasuwai were waiting for me. Kasuwai's eyes shining brightly. Veronica looked worse for wear, mimicking the way I was feeling. Kasuwai was obviously looking forward to this shopping adventure. Veronica and I were still suffering from and alcohol filled late night. Suddenly Kasuwai grabbed veronica and my arms and dragged us down a set of stairs.

I was expecting that we would go to a shopping centre but I found myself in an underground Otaku mall!! Everywhere little nerds were walking around and piled high with technical goodies, I stopped moving abruptly. I didn't even have a mobile phone; I was too good at stuffing them up. All these computers… I really shouldn't be here. Turning around I try to make a break for the ground above, but the stairs had been lost in a mass of Otaku's and Kasuwai's strong grip held me to the spot where I was standing. The smile that graced Kasuwai's face sent shivers through my whole body. Quickly Veronica and I were dragged into the first shop.

I looked around the shop carefully as Kasuwai moved to the counter and talked to the shop assistant. The next thing I knew I was holding a brown package and was dragged into the next shop. This was how the whole day went; in one shop, out and onto the next. Finally Kasuwai sat at a table, Veronica and I sat unceremoniously. We piled the table high with all the parts that Kasuwai had bought. We had become the pack horses! Damn, stupid fucking machine!!

"Alright everyone time to go home so I can put all this together!"

"Um… just a question first, what the fuck is all this?" I asked as Kasuwai started to look into select boxes.

"Well this is…. And this…" I swear she started to talk in a different language or maybe my mind couldn't handle what she was talking about and muted her.

"Alright stop my brains going to fry!" veronica and I screamed at the same time. She just looked up at as if she has expected that all along. She started to pile the boxes in our arms. So much for shopping!

**x-X-x**

Veronica and I slumped into the lounge chairs; Kasuwai was contently 'playing' on the floor. Her hands reached for parts but her eyes remained on the main piece of the computer. Turning back to veronica I found her no longer sitting in the chair. 'CRASH', even Kasuwai was startled enough to look up. Slowly I stood and walked to the kitchen. Veronica's head was stuck eagerly into the fridge. "What are you doing?" there was another loud crash as her head hit the shelf above her.

"You didn't have to scare me!"

"Sorry, I didn't think I would. But you still haven't answered my question what are you doing?"

"Me? I'm bored; I'm hungry, thinking about having a party while the Otaku out there makes a computer."

"Um alright… who were you going to invite exactly?"

"Well… ah… you see… that's as far as my thoughts went."

Shaking my head I left veronica to her amusement and went back into the lounge room. After sitting down for a few moments, a black fur ball came racing out of the kitchen. Veronica's voice could only just be heard over the clang of pots "STUPID CAT!!" Kiba jumped into my lap, out stretched claws dug deep into my skin. Looking at the cat reminded me of yesterday. Kai – even my thoughts were heavy with melancholy. My hand idyll rubbed behind the cats ears. Kiba and Kai – why did this cat remind me of Kai? Better than that why was I even thinking about him?

"Hey veronica, I'm going for a walk I'll be back later. I might bring some sexy boys back with me – how many do I need?!?"

"What? Oh ok! Bring about 2 I don't think the Otaku would like the distraction."

"Speak for yourself! I should be done soon, so if you got a smart friend bring them along too."

"Sure, sure. See-ya's soon."

It wasn't long before I came to the tree. Stopping I look at the dark bark of the tree. I couldn't stand it for long and moved on quickly. Not far away I found a public phone. I dialled the number of the dojo. 'Gramps here.'

"Hey gramps, is Kenny there?"

'Yeah sure I'll just get him for ya. Kenny?!?' …. 'Hello?'

"Hey, Kenny! What do you have planned for tonight?"

'Nothing, why?'

"Well if you bring some alcohol there's a miniature party being held at a friend of mines. What do you think?"

'Sure I'll come. Rei is the only other one here, should I bring him too?'

"Sure, just bring more to drink… we plan on getting seriously wasted…."

After I gave Kenny directions, I walked away from the pay phone. Slowly I walked towards the tree. I stopped and studied it. Movement caught my eye and a soft 'meow' was issued from the bushes. Slowly I walked towards them. "Kiba?" The cat almost jumped on me. From the hedges, I could see more movement. My hand shot out and grabbed the offender.

"Tala I was hoping to run into you!"

"Oh Angel! I didn't see you there"

"Sure you didn't, that's why you're hiding in the bushes."

"Ah…um….well…"

"Oh shut up – you're coming with me." I let go of his hair and instead held his hand. I dragged him out of the bushes and down the street. Along the way I picked up Kiba and brought him with us. I found the first food shop and walked in. thinking of course that I should probably hide the cat. Kiba was slipped into my black jacket and went to sleep with in seconds as my body heat warmed him up. Tala and I slowly walked through the isles. I was considerably confused as to what to buy. I stacked up on pocky and that was the most of my shopping expertise. Tala picked up on my confused manner and started to pick up some Japanese snack food.

The next shop I brought some sake and other forms of western alcohol. We started to back to Veronica's. "Just where are we going, Angel?"

"To a party, obviously." A smile played on my lips as Tala just stared at me.

Walking towards us was a slate haired teen. Kai?!? His crimson eyes looked up and stared into my dark brown. I missed a step as I walked. Slowing down I watched as he approached closer and closer. His eyes broke contact with mine. He watched Tala for a second and walked by with the trademark 'harmp'. Tala shrugged his shoulder and continued walking. I turned and watched Kai. Slowly I turned back and followed Tala. After a few steps I slowed and turned to look behind me. Kai was nowhere to be seen, yet I was sure that he had been watching me just moments before.

**x-X-x**

"Veronica gets your arse out of the kitchen… I brought 'amusement'…"

"Wah?!?" Veronica tumbled out of the kitchen flour lightening her hair. Her movements stop abruptly, her eyes looking Tala up and down. A smile tugging at her lips. Tala's eyes showed a moment of fear, he'd been trapped! "You got any other amusement in those bags of yours?" as if on que a faint 'meow' was issued forth from my stomach. The quizzical look on Veronica's face made me burst out laughing. I unzipped my jacket.

"Yes your cat. I got some more friends coming soon. So you're just going to have to play with Tala till then." Veronica almost jumped on the package laden Tala. I saved the bags before anything broke and continued into the kitchen.

The walls were covered with white flour, pots and pans littered the floor. Smoke was seeping out of the oven. First things first; let's clean up this mess! Out of the oven I pulled out some black mass of goo. Um…. I don't even what to know what that's supposed to be. Within a few moments the kitchen was back to normal, not only that but edible food was roasting away.

The sound of a bell rang throughout the house. From the kitchen I heard Veronica jump and answer it. Slowly I made my way out to see who it was. On the couch Tala sat slumped and seemingly asleep. One of his eyes peered up at me. I smiled before looking towards the door where Veronica, still covered in flour, was swarming around Rei. One of her hands grabbed his pony-tail and gave it a sharp tug, Rei's eyes almost fell out of his head. Kenny was standing beside Rei, although Veronica seemed to have totally missed him in her pursuit of Reis hair. I waved for Kenny to come in and he quickly made his way past Veronica. As he approached I turned my back on Veronica's antics. "Thanks for coming Kenny and for bringing Rei, between Tala and him, Veronica should be asleep in no time."

"Well about that…" I jumped as Rei's voice whispered over my ear. I spun around to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we sort of picked him up on our way here…" Rei said indicating to the scene behind him. I looked past Rei. Standing in the doorway was an obviously pissed Kai. His eyes were closed and his arms crossed over his chest. Veronica was everywhere, on his head, around his neck even in his face. I was almost sympathetic but I couldn't quite bring myself to feel for Kai.

"Alright Veronica, bring him in so we can shut the door." Veronica immediately grabbed Kai's arm and hurled him in. I shut the door, when I turned around I was greeted by veronica sitting on the couch literally pinning Rei and Kai next to her. "Kenny, come help me get some drinks."

Kenny and I entered the kitchen; I stacked him high with drinks and food, before sending him back into the growing chaos of the party. I stopped a moment to breath; this was going to be an odd night with Kai here. My eyes snapped open as I heard movement. Looking up I found Tala watching me his body resting against the door frame. "Should I go home, Angel? There are enough people here now to keep everyone amused…" _Tala…_

"What good would it do if you went home? It's not going to change anything." The words came at their own accord, just what was I trying to say? "… but if you don't have to go home, I wouldn't mind if you stayed… maybe for support." Tala walked into the kitchen. Slowly I backed myself into a corner. His body was right up against mine, his eyes staring into the depths of mine, his face move forward, and his breath ran across my ear lobe.

"Angel, just what is it that you want from me? A lover? A plaything? Or are you using me against Kai?" Tala moved away from my ear so that his eyes bore into the depths of my soul.

"Tala, I have no idea what I want. I left some vital information out when I told you of my past. I never thought I would bring this up again... In my life, my real life back in Australia, I was madly in love with a young man named Leigh. Tala Leigh died weather it was because of his own stupid reasons or mine I know not. Although I do know that he is gone and shall never return to me. So I could very well be using you to get over the loss of him. I don't know at this moment in time what the truth is."

Tala's voice was soft and husky as he replied "Do you know what? I don't care one way or the other. Even if your using me as a rebound. I like this, no, I love this. The feeling of your body against mine, I can't get enough of this. I can't get this feeling or you for that matter, out of my mind. Not a moment goes by when I'm not thinking about you, ever since I first met you…I have never forgotten the feel of your body or the taste of your lips." Talas eyes closed and his mouth softly connected with mine. His tongue gentle probed my lips which parted eagerly.

"ANGEL!! Kasuwai wants you!!! Oh My GOD!!" Veronica chose this very moment to come into the kitchen. Her last three words rang though the house. Her face was a complementary shade of red that matched mine in intensity. Tala's eyes were still locked onto mine and he didn't seem fazed by the intrusion.

"Alright Veronica, I'm coming." Slowly I walked past Tala and into the hallway. I knocked on Kasuwai's door. She opened it slightly before allowing me entry. "It's all done Angel, what do you think?"

My jaw almost hit the ground. Kasuwai started to open her mouth and explain the device but I shushed her before she could start. "So are you sure I can have this?"

"Yes, under one condition; that you introduce me to its new owner… hopefully so I can learn new things."

"Sure he is here now; I just have to give this to him first. You might want to carry it; I should not be mixed with machines."

"Ah… ok?"

Kasuwai and I slowly made our way into a very noisy lounge room. As we entered everything went quite. I found Tala first. He was in the process of hitting Rei in the face. Next was Veronica, she was curled up in Kai's lap with Kiba. Kai's hand was patting both cat and owner. His eyes were closed and he was deadly silent. Next I located Kenny.

"Alright Kenny, your wish was for something nice for Dizzy, and this is the best that I could come up with. Kasuwai meet the only nerd I know… other than you… and now that Kenny has a new laptop to play with let's party."


	11. Vestige

**As promised chapter 11! School holidays start very shortly! I can't wait, but before all that there is all the assignments and stuff I have to do! It's no fair!! I'm entering a prose contest – or to be exact a fan fiction contest. If anyone here likes to read and doesn't mind S & M Yaoi, the contest is based on a story written on fiction press. So if you fit the description tell me and ill give you the link to read it. But other than that I have to get this written today or ill miss the deadline… runs around like a chicken without its head.**

**I promise chapter 12 won't be too far away… I hope…**

**Chapter 11 – Vestige**

_(Noun) - A mark or trace of something that once existed._

**_Thursday 6th of January 2011_**

I awoke to the morning sun, shining down onto my face. An arm was covering my bare waste. My first thought was to locate my shirt. After a brief search, I found that I had used it as a pillow. I again looked at my stomach and the strong arm that was covering it. I followed it, detailing its muscles. As I arrived at the shoulder I noticed that there was no shirt covering it from my gawking. My eyes couldn't help but wander down his front, savouring the curves of his pale skin. I again traced his body up to his head. His eyes were closed and his face a picture of peace. His hair had lost all the gel and it fell softly around his face, Tala, a picture of peace? Immediately I thought of leaning forward and kissing his features. I stopped myself only centimetres away from his features. I didn't know what I wanted, why would I want to lead him on.

I moved Tala's arm from my stomach and replaced my shirt. Everywhere around me were the bodies of half naked people. In the centre of the room was a poker table. I think Veronica lost. Looking around again I took notice of the open side door. Sitting outside was a fully dressed Kai – I think he won. Slowly I stood and moved towards him, I passed by and sat facing him. His eyes were closed, and I took this moment to study his face. His usual blue war paint was smudged and lost in his messy hair. In his lap laid a sleeping Kiba. One of my hands rose slightly, my fingers tingled slightly as I moved close to his face. My heart was pounding what was I doing? Abruptly my hand stopped short of his face. I placed it lightly in my lap.

Quickly I turned away from Kai and looked out at the lovely garden that Veronica and Kasuwai kept. How confused could I get? Kai… Tala… Which one did I want? Tala, I knew him, I knew what he wanted. Hell the image of his body was burning in the back of my mind. Kai was a mystery to me. He was an arsehole at times, and cocky and… I turned again and looked at the sleeping Kai. I shook my head and returned to observing the garden. Tala was the opposite of Kai, Tala was kind forgiving and caring. So many times in the ten days I had been here he had helped me; I could no longer count how many times. Kai… He was that unknown value in a maths problem. I knew what he wanted I knew that right from the start, but he was going about it the wrong way. There was no way that I would accept him the way he was now.

I let out an exasperated sigh, why was I worried about the boys in my life when I wouldn't be able to return in time if I didn't complete all these wishes. I almost screamed as something touched my elbow. I looked under my arm and found a sleepy Kiba trying to get up into my lap. I graciously picked him up and allowed him to go back to sleep. _Thank god you weren't Kai_. I found myself sighing again, just who would the next wish be from and just what would they be wishing for. If I asked now, it would be between Kai and Rei. Rei first, Kai can jump off a cliff for all I care.

I heard movement behind me and I turned to watch as a sneeze escaped from Kai. I suppressed a giggle as he moved slightly and continued sleeping. I wonder just what it would be like to know Kai, the real Kai not this one on the outside. I quickly turned away and shook my head. I hated him I thought I had come to that conclusion such a long time ago.

Everyone was sleeping still an hour later. I was surprised by just how clear my mind felt after two nights of getting drunk. Was this because this wasn't my true body? Again I felt the urge to kick myself up the arse. Thinking about love when I was obviously so close to dieing… Just like Leigh. I felt two arms enclose around my body as a single tear seeped from my eye and landed on their hand. The hands were tanned and calloused. They felt so at home across my shoulders. Without thinking I leaned into their embrace. The next moment I was lying on the ground with a very sore head. Leigh…

I sat up slowly was he trying to help me choose, or to comfort me. Another tear fell and I was left in my quite grief as the house slept on.

**x-X-x**

By midday I was bored and decided to take my boredom out on the still sleeping Rei. I was surprised that no one had woken before now, especially Kai who always seemed to know what was going on around him. I spent approximately 15 minutes waking up Rei by poking him that in itself was amusement. As he finally started to come to I leant down and whispered in his ear. "Your wish shall be granted next. When you wake you will have your wish prepared for me." his eyes flicked open at my words. Without hesitation I kissed him. When I looked again he was lost to the depths of sleep. I rose and let him continue to sleep.

As I sat looking outside Tala's words repeated within my mind _"Angel, just what is it that you want from me? A lover? A plaything? Or are you using me against Kai?" _ I felt that I had to come up with an answer for Tala. Could I really be using him to make Kai jealous – to make Kai take notice? How could I even be thinking that I liked Kai? He was way too cold, too harsh – nothing like what I really wanted. I banged my head against the pole that I was leaning against. There was a shifting behind me.

I turned slowly and found Kai awake and watching me. ARSEHOLE! "What do you want?" I couldn't help myself. Why did he always look at me like that?

"Nothing, you just woke me up, don't you think you owe me an apology?"

"Well I didn't ask you to wake up so, no, just go back to sleep!"

"Wow you're really temperamental when you have a hangover."

"For your information Kai, I don't have a hangover but I do seem to have a personality complex when it comes to you." With this I stuck my tongue out at him and looked out at the garden.

A high pitched wail filled my ears and the air around me. The wail was so sorrowful, so full of pain that I immediately turned to find its source. Behind me where I had been looking only moments before was the spinning form of Kai's Blade. As soon as I laid my eyes on the blade the wailing grew in tensity. The blade spun faster and faster, the light caught its movements and lit it up. The blade danced in fire, as the flames grew in length Dranzer finally made his appearance. A silky hiss escaped from the opening that was Dranzer's mouth. "Do you remember who you truly are yet? Are you even ready to know the truth? I protect him from everything, even if that means I must protect him from you, Sa-"

"ANGEL?!?"

I shook my head suddenly, what was the world doing on the side? From the corner of my eye I could see movement. Dranzer. I blinked a few times trying to regain my composure. "Angel, are you alright?" It was that voice from before. Slowly – ever so slowly- I turned and started to locate the producer of this voice. Looking down over me was Kai.

Kai! This shock finally made me take notice of my body. His arms were wrapped almost possessively around my shoulder. The world wasn't on its side… I was!

"What happened?!?" Slowly I sat up and regained my distance between Kai and myself.

"Did Dranzer just appear?" Kai looked at me quizzically.

"No. Angel, what are you talking about?"

"I don't even know, maybe I drank too much last night…"

"That doesn't answer anything Angel! What just happened?"

"Stop pressuring me, do you want me to start reciting from a dictionary?"

"Just answer the god damn question!"

"Make me!" within seconds I was pinned to the timber floor, Kai's hands wrapped tightly around my wrists. As his breath whispered over my lips, my body was instantly responding.

"Tell me what happened or I'm going to steal that kiss that you keep refusing to give me." My body seemed to tear in two. Half just wanted this arsehole off, and the other was tempted to not tell him and make him live up to his treat.

"Fine I'll tell you, once you get off me…"

Hesitantly Kai removed himself from my body… "Ok, well you see…SUCKER!" I jumped from my sitting position, I ran inside, jumping over the sleeping bodies and continued right to the bathroom, where I closed and locked the door. I leaned against the wall for a second before sliding down to the floor. I brought my knees into my chest and hanged my head in my hands. There was a very soft knock on the door.

"Angel? Just tell me what happened."

"How can I explain something to you that I don't even understand?" My voice was getting thick, why was I so scared and just what was I scared of?

"Just talk about it, tell me – maybe it'll help."

"Kai, how long had you been spinning your blade before I collapsed?"

"It was only a few seconds, you looked at it and you were gone."

"How long did it take you to wake me up?"

"I don't know, a few seconds? I called your name and you were back."

"Ok well all of that just adds another dimension of confusion!"

"Why?"

"It seemed so much longer for me, and there's some thing's that I saw that you say never existed."

"Like what?"

"Well, before I turned around there was an ear piercing wail. It was Dranzer, he sounded so hurt, like he was being tortured to death. At first I didn't know what it was so I was going to ask you, but as soon as my eyes rested on you blade, I knew where it was coming from. The wail got louder and louder and your blade spun with more intensity. The sunlight seemed to set it alight. The next thing I knew Dranzer had appeared and spoke. Then I was waking up to your voice..."

"What did Dranzer say?"

"He asked if I remembered who I was yet. Then something about protecting something, even if it meant protecting it from me. He was about to say something else when you called my name you cut him off."

"Will you open the door now and come out?"

"No I don't think I will!"

"Is that just because I asked you to?"

"NO… alright yes, it's all because you asked me to!" Slowly I opened the door, where I was engulfed in a hug. Kai's voice whispering over my ear;

"Don't listen to Dranzer, I don't need protecting from you." _That's what you think Kai but have you ever considered that Dranzer could be right?_

**x-X-x**

Rei finally stirred from his slumber. After my chat with Kai he had left me alone in the quiet house. Boredom had quickly taken control and within a few moments of his leaving I found myself playing the Playstation 2 ™, in hopes that someone would wake up from the noise. This someone was Rei. His waking process was considerably cute. He started with purring and mumbling before he started to violently attack his blanket, much like a cat.

He finally stirred just as I was extremely pissed at Kingdom Hearts™, and a boss that just didn't want to die! I quickly turned off the game and imitating a sugar high Veronica I jumped on the still sleeping Rei. I believe at first he thought I was indeed Veronica. Because of this he tried desperately to get out of my grip. He came to his senses after I gave a few sharp tugs on his pony-tail. "Angel?" was all that he could stammer.

I removed myself from him and moved towards the kitchen, just before I walked in I turned to Rei "Tea, Coffee, Hot chocolate?"

"Tea, please" He murmured in a sleepy tone at my retreating back. Rei entered the kitchen just as I was finishing the tea. He sat on the bench top just looking at me, I handed him the tea. "I want to gain more confidence…" As I looked at him quizzically he continued. "That is my wish, to gain more confidence."

"Wow I'm surprised you remember that."

"Remember what?"

"Um… Don't worry about it. It was all just a vestige." Slowly I walked out of the room and left Rei there wondering about what I had been trying to get at.

**x-X-x**

Once Tala had woken up he offered to walk me home, I was very thankful for the companionship. It was late, the street dark, ahead of us a figure was moving towards us. As they came closer I moved closer and closer to Tala. The next thing I knew Tala's arm was wrapped around my back protectively. A street lamp ahead of us lighted up the figure. Kai stopped in the light and looked at Tala and I, where we had stopped under another street light. His eyes, his burning crimson eyes were so cold as he analysed the scene in front of him. He continued towards us. As we passed each other there was no communication, not a sound.

I didn't turn to watch him go. Instead I moved away from Tala. I spoke softly. "I know some things that I want, I want to be loved, I want a lover, and I want someone that I can love. Wether that is you I don't know, wether that is Kai I, again, don't know. I don't want to lead you on, if I'm just going to break your heart…" I never turned to Tala but I heard the sound of his footfalls stop. I continued walking, it would be better if I went alone. I felt his hand snake out and grip my wrist.

"Don't leave me here angel…I want you, and if wanting you is going to hurt me so much then so be it, it doesn't matter." He drew me into a solid hug and held me tightly. Slowly I broke the contact.

"I'll be fine to walk the rest of the way from here." He smiled and I continued on my way.

I arrived home to a very quite house, everyone must have been asleep. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the usual glass of milk. As I looked up I saw Kai in the doorway. Everything about him was stiff and cold. He had lost all of the kindness that I had seen that morning. He looked at me, just looked. There was no admiration to the look, no hatred; it was just a plain look. Before he turned away and off to his room.

I put the shaking bottle of milk on the bench. Using the bench top I lowered myself to the floor. Tears streamed down my face unchecked. My heart pounded in my chest. My memories were the only vestige of the morning, the only trace of that Kai I had talked to that morning. That carefree Kai was only a Vestige.


End file.
